The enemy within
by earp
Summary: Part 3 of the Kadam serie. Six months after the red kryptonite incident, Kara and the team has to deal with an ongoing threat that has been lingering and planning in the shadows of everyone. No one knows who they are or what they want but as the danger grows, Alex's life takes a new turn, Astra learns to live among humans and tries to achieve her new goals.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** **The usual first: I'm French and I am sorry for the possible mistakes you might find in this story.**

 **This is the third part of the Kadam serie. If you're new here, you should (or have?) to read "What if" and "The knight in the red armor" first to understand what's basicaly going on.**

 **Surprise, I'm early! I know I told you I'd put this in two or three weeks but I've been inspired. And what can I say...this serie grows on me. Anyway, enjoy ;)**

Alex Danvers was a confident person. Mostly. She could handle extremely stressful situations, she could fight and defeat aliens. But there was one thing that Alex coudln't do: talking about her romantic life. She had been in relationships before, several even. She was comfortable flirting with someone but as soon as she had to say those three little words to someone other than her sister, it was always a failure. Most of the time it didn't last longer than a few months but Alex was happy with it. She didn't really need someone in her life since it was already pretty complete.

Talking about sex and relationships in general was easier with only one person and it was Kara. But even with her little sister, as soon as the conversation would shift from Kara's love life to Alex's, the agent would always try to avoid it and give as little information as she could. Kara wouldn't insist of course. Firstly because she knew it made Alex uncompfortable, and secondly because she wasn't that at ease with it herself.

So when a few months ago an awkward conversation with Vasquez had made Alex question her whole life, she had been more than embarrassed. Since that day, she had become more careful and attentive to all of her moves. Alex was watching herself in a mirror more often, sighing at the short hair and the incredible amout of flannels she owned. And she became angry. What was she? A walking stereoptype? That was ridiculous. And she had noticed some habits that she hadn't been aware of. She even wondered if they were there before. The glances at people in the streets, often directed towards women more than men, the strange satisfaction watching a same sex couple interact on a TV show... Damnit.

Alex didn't know what to think anymore. Had she been lying to herself all these years? Did people on the street categorized her just by looking at her the way Vasquez had done? Was she that blind? Obviously not everyone thought of her that way. Kara never had. But Kara was naive and oblivious Alex thought.

Alex had stayed still for long moments, after walking out of the shower, looking at her face in the mirror. She didn't even know who she was anymore. Was she straight, gay, bi, queer, something else? Just thinking about it would give her a headache.

Alex had been alone and helpless for three whole weeks. She would talk to Vasquez from time to time but she felt it was awkward so she would never go into details. Even if she had to admit, knowing that someone she knew had been in the same situation was comforting. But after the third week, Alex had met someone. A woman. Long dark hair, green eyes, slightly smaller than her. It was at one of those girls night with Hamilton and Vasquez. They had been drinking in a popular bar of the city, talking and laughing. And at one point, a woman had joined them. Just like that. She had heard them talking about some guy on TV that Alex would gladly to punch in the face for the trash talk he had given on Supergirl. She had made a comment and soon had been included in the group. Alex hadn't thought about it at first but she liked that woman. Later in the night, Vasquez and Hamilton had left since they had a longer way home than Alex. And so the agent had been left alone with the woman. They had talked some more and smiled at each other. And then, when the woman said she had to leave and had written her number on a napkin before giving it to her new friend, something had clicked in Alex's mind. She had watched her leave, gaping slightly. She liked the woman; and not just as a friend. Alex was attracted to her.

And so they had seen each other more. Alone. And after a few dates, they were officially together. It had been weird for Alex kissing a woman in public at first. She was afraid. Not of what other people could think but of what her entourage would think. But then, it was easier; even if it was still impossible for her to tell anyone. But this relationship only lasted three months. Alex didn't mind. The two weren't compatible for a long term relationship and had separated on a mutual agreement. Still, in those three months, Alex had experienced what it was like to be with a woman in every sense of the term. She had tried to compare it to her previous expreriences with men but it was almost impossible. It felt so different and yet so right at the same time. When she thought about it, Alex had prefered sex with her ex-girlfriend rather than with her ex-boyfriends. Even simply being with the person, talking, walking down the street, cuddling... It felt better. She didn't want to jump to conclusion with just one experience but still...she was feeling more gay than anything. It was new, fresh and natural. And she felt good about it.

She was feeling horrible. Alex had kept her secret too long and there was only one person on this planet she had to share it with. The agent was about to knock on Kara's door. It was early in the morning, Alex knew her sister was alone and that day of the week was when her and Kara would have breakfast together. The agent breathed deeply to calm her nerves before exhaling loudly. She knocked three time on the door and waited. The few seconds that passed made Alex want to run away as fast as she could. She was so nervous.

After that brief moment, Kara appeared on the other side, dressed but not ready yet. Her hair and make-up weren't done. The young woman welcomed her sister with a big smile as usual but it soon faded when Alex stormed in, visibly troubled.

"You just forgot the donuts. You don't have to be angry about it." Kara said as she closed the door and watched her sister pace in her kitchen.

Alex gave her a look slightly confused and stopped, putting a hand on the kitchen counter.

"What? Yeah, the donuts. Sorry I forgot and then it was too late to go back." she said, more nervous as the sense of unease grew

"Are you ok?" Kara asked a little worried, putting a bag of waffles on the counter. "Are you ill or something?" she added, trying to put a hand on Alex's forehead

"No, I'm ok." the agent answered, frustrated, waving her sister's hand off.

Alex paused and looked at her feet before looking back at Kara.

"Ok." she started, putting her hair behind her ears with both hands. "What I'm about to tell you...It's difficult for me. You know it is when it comes to this kind of things" she chuckled on her last words

"Alex?" Kara said, confused and concerned to see her sister rambling

"There's a good chance...It's possible that...I'm gay." Alex finally stated.

She watched, afraid and feeling so vulnerable and tiny, as Kara's eyes widened in surprise. They stared at each other for less than two seconds before Kara eventually reacted. And it wasn't like Alex had expected.

"You're a lesbian? Well that's unexpected." she said, astonished, before pacing. "How is that even possible!? I-I don't understand. I can't even believe it."

"You're mad at me because I'm gay?" Alex started, getting angry and upset at her sister's visible frustration. "I thought if anyone would understand and accept me for being different it would be you." she added, pointing a still pacing Kara with her hand

"I'm not mad at you for being gay." Kara started, calmer, stopping in front of her sister. "I'm mad at you because you didn't tell me." she added, a little sad. "Alex, I thought that we trusted each other to never keep secrets again."

"I know." Alex admitted, looking at her feet. "But you know how I get when we talk about relationships. And it's new to me, I only discovered it like after the red kryptonite."

"Alex, that was six months ago." Kara said with a high voice. "You should've told me. I would've been there for you." she added lowering her head so she could look at Alex, putting her hands on her shoulders and causing her to finally look up

"I guess I was scared." the woman confessed, tears in her eyes.

Kara pulled Alex into a hug, rubbing small circles on her back. She hated to see her sister like this. The news had been like a bomb for her. Kara didn't really care about Alex's sexual orientation. She was her sister and that was what only mattered but it was still a big thing to know about someone. Kara thought she knew everything about Alex, from her biggest crush in highschool to the fact that she liked to add coconut chips on her ice cream. And knowing that she had hidden something that huge felt like a betrayal. But Kara could understand. Like Alex had said, she knew how it felt to be different and all the insecurities that came with it.

The silence was only broken by the quiet sobs of Alex who was clinging at Kara's shirt. Occasional tears were falling on Kara's shoulder. Crying felt so good for Alex. It was tears of relief. She knew her sister would never reject her but there was still this part of her brain, the one that never shuts up, the one that makes you feel less than what you are. It had been so hard to come out to herself, and just a week ago, coming out to Kara was inimaginable. Alex's body felt so light and liberated. All that stress, that fear... Everything had been worth it just for this moment. When Kara had wrapped her in a tight hug, rubbing her back, caressing her hair. It was the best sensation in the world. The feeling of being accepted.

Alex sniffed a few times to make the tears stop. And when she felt she was ready, she pulled back from the hug. Kara smiled at her and Alex wiped her wet cheeks with her sleeve.

"Are you feeling better?" Kara asked softly, looking in those dark teary eyes

"Yes, much better. Thank you."

"You know you can tell me anything, right? We can just...change the subject from boys to girls." Kara said, causing Alex to grin. "So...What's her name?" Kara asked on a lighter note

"What?" Alex questionned, confused

"You met a girl, right?" Kara asked again, suddenly afraid she had made a mistake

"Yes, I did." Alex confirmed with a small smile. "But we weren't right for each other so it lasted only three months or so."

"Ow..." Kara said, embarrassed

"No, it's ok." Alex quickly added. "It was a mutual decision."

Alex actually saw Kara breathe out in relief.

"Let's eat, shall we." the agent said with a smile.

 **SSSSSSSSSS**

So Alex was gay. That was the kind of news Kara wasn't expecting. It had kept her mind occupied all day. It was a big thing but it's not like it was changing everything between them. Frankly, Kara couldn't care less about who sister was involved with. It was just love after all. But why did it felt so strange at the same time? Kara shrugged and decided to get over it. But Winn knew his best friend and saw that the young woman had been troubled all day. So when Kara started to pack to leave the office, he decided to ask.

"So...What's going on with you?" he said spining in his chair

"Me? Nothing." Kara answered slightly puzzled by the question

"Come on I can see something is on your mind. It's written on your forehead." the IT insited.

Damn it. Kara had forgotten to ask Alex if she wanted to keep it between them.

"There's nothing, really. Just this thing at the DEO." she tried

"This thing...At the DEO." Winn said, a bit exasperated, causing Kara to look down so she could hide her lie

"Yes. Anyway, I have to go." she said awkwardly, pointing her thumb at the elevator.

On that note, Kara almost ran toward the exit, sighing in relief. She really had to call her sister.

"Hey, Alex, I really have to ask you something." the young woman said on the phone, walking in the crowded street

"What is it?"

"It's about what you told me this morning. Uh, do you want me to keep it between us or is it ok if I tell someone?" Kara asked in a hurry

"Oh my God, you already told, didn't you." Alex said a bit irritated

"What? No!" the kryptonian started a bit upset by her sister's lack of faith. "I almost did." she added, guilty

"Kara." Alex sighed. "I would appreciate if you could let me choose the people I want to tell."

"Ok, right. I just needed to know." Kara stated nervously

"Actually, knowing you I should've make this very clear from the beginning." Alex teased. "You're just so bad at keeping secret."

"No I'm not!" Kara countered, knowing fully well it wasn't true

"Anyway. Do you want to eat pop corn and ice cream for dinner? I've discovered a brand new serie on Netflix." the agent proposed

"I can't. I have a thing with Adam tonight."

"Have fun then. I'll see you tomorrow for the briefing?"

"You will." Kara confirmed before hanging up.

 **SSSSSSSSS**

A few minutes later, Kara was entering the park in front of the history faculty where Adam was studying. It wasn't planned but Kara wanted to make him a surprise and spend time with him before going to the restaurant tonight. She knew the exact time of the end of his class and according to her phone, Adam had finished since barely five minutes. And so Kara was appraoching the building with a bright smile on her face. The nine months spent with Adam had been a blast.

But when her eyes caught the scene playing just a few meters away, her smile disappeared instantly, letting the place to a look of huge surprise first and then extreme anger. Right in front of her, around twenty meters away, was Adam smiling and walking next to an other student. A woman, brunette, dressed casually but still sexier than Kara, and she obviously had bigger breasts than her. Why would that particular detail hit Kara first, she didn't know but it surely came with the feeling of burning heat building behind her eyes. And Adam's arm was wrapped around her shoulders for God's sake.

Kara was experiencing the feeling of true jealousy for the first time. Usually she was oblivious to anyone flirting with her but when an other woman was doing it to her man, she couldn't miss it. The young woman was actually too shocked to move. That was until the woman suddenly stopped, faced Adam and crashed her pink lips on his. Kara saw red and didn't think twice. Using her super-speed, she closed the distance between them in a second and yanked the woman away, placing her own body in front of Adam to seperate them.

"Hey!" the student exclaimed

"Who do you think you are!?" Kara asked, furious, glaring and taking advantage of her slightly taller frame

"Who do _you_ think you are?" she retorted

"I'm his girlfriend!"

"Oh so you're the famous blondie Kara." the woman said with a smirk, detailing her up and down. "No wonder Adam spends all his time with me." she added, looking at Kara's chest.

The reaction from the young woman didn't take long to come but as soon as she took a step forward, clenching her fists, Adam put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Kara, please stop." he begged, catching the furious blue eyes ready to melt both of their faces

"Yes, Kara. Stop." the woman said with a tone that only made Kara angrier

"You have no idea who you are talking to." she threatened

"Ooh I can't wait to find out."

As Kara was about to litterally punch her, Adam moved first.

"You stay the hell away from me!" he shouted, pointing an accusator finger at the other student who backed away, upset. "Let's go." he said to Kara.

But as Adam was about to wrap his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder, she was already walking away.

"Hey I can explain." he called as he came running next to Kara

"There's nothing to explain!" she started, facing him

"Yes, there is!" he countered. "There's nothing between Emily and I."

"Really? Because what I saw said otherwise. She kissed you, and you didn't back away."

"Maybe if you hadn't jumped in less than a second later, I could have!" Adam snapped, frustrated. "Not everyone has super reflexes, Kara."

"What about the smiling and laughing, uh? The arm around the shoulders? What's your escuse for that?" the kryptonian started, causing the young man to look at his shoes for a second. "I'm waiting, Adam. How do you explain it?"

"I..." he only muttered, guilty and anxious

"That's what I thought." Kara said before storming away

"Kara, wait!" Adam called.

But it was too late. She didn't turn back and continued walking, fast. Until she disappeared in an alley and three seconds later, Adam watched Supergirl flying in National City's sky.

 **AN:** **Thanks for reading!**

 **Feel free to tell me what you thought about Alex's coming out. I was really important to me. And a lot of you asked to see some jealousy so here it is! I would really appreciate if you could review or send me a PM. I will always respond.**

 **Constructive critisms is always welcomed.**

 **Next, Adam try to repent himself while the DEO hope to get more information on who they're up against.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kara had only one place to go. She flew fast to the DEO and hopped Alex was free for an impromtu training session, which thankfully she was. Actually it was more like Alex saw her sister storm in her office with a face the agent had only seen in combat. So when Kara asked to spare, Alex said yes, wanting to find out what was making her sister so furious.

The emiters were on eighteen percent, like always, and the two Danvers were cercling on the mat. Their training sessions were known to be rough but at one point, Kara would hold herself back and never engage Alex for a final punch. But it seemed that today Kara wasn't in a nice mood. After Alex had sent her on the mat, the kryptonian had made her fall twice bluntly. The agent was now getting up from the second time. Alex planted her feet and took her fighting position again. Kara was looking at her with the same anger she had before. It actually scared her a little. Kara engaged first, throwing her right fist which Alex dodged easily, hitting her sister in the shoulder as she did so. Kara backed away one step before attacking again. She faked a left punch and landed a right in Alex's stomach, making her bend in half. Kara took the oportunity and blocked the agent's head with her arm and kicked her behind the knee, causing her to fall once again on the mat.

Alex stayed lying on her back, catching her breath. Kara was waiting, panting, ready to go again.

"Ok..." Alex started with her hand resting on her shoulders. "That's enough." she added sitting up. "I let you hit me, now it's time to talk."

Kara sighed before sitting next to her sister.

"I caught Adam kissing a woman." she finally confessed

"What!"

"Well, she kissed him and I stopped her." Kara rectified, causing Alex to relax ever so slightly.

"Did he kissed back?" the agent asked carefully

"Well I kinda used super-speed so..." the young woman admitted, sheepish

"So he didn't have time to do anything." Alex concluded. "That's good, right? You stopped her and then you walked away with your perfect boyfriend." she shrugged, not believing her own words, causing Kara to look at her meaningfully. "And I guess by the way you threw me on the mat that it didn't go like that."

"Alex, he had his arm around her shoulders. I can't not be mad at him." Kara started a bit desperate. "And they were laughing and everything. I can't believe Adam did this to me. What can I do? What if he doesn't love me anymore?"

"Did he explain or give any kind of escuse?" Alex asked, hopeful and already planning a way to physically hurt Adam

"I didn't really give him time either. I flew away, litterally."

"Ow..."

"I was so angry. I'm still angry but Alex I love him. I don't know what to do."

"Listen." Alex started, putting a hand on Kara's shoulder. "You totally have the right to be mad, you're the victim here. Here's what you're going to do. Give him time to feel guilty so you can be angry and trust me, it feels good. And then, give him a chance to explain."

"I don't want us to be over." Kara said, resting her head on Alex's shoulder

"I know. But if he breaks up with you, I'll be there to either kick his butt or serve as your punching bag." the woman joked, causing her sister to smile but it didn't stay on long

"Do you think he's going to do it?"

"I don't know...From what you told be she kissed him and not the other way around."

"Ugh I wish I would've let him two seconds to react! Seeing Adam with an other woman hurt so much. I don't know if I can trust him anymore."

"I can't really decide for you, Kara."

 **SSSSSSSSS**

When Kara got home that night, her anger couldn't leave her. Kara had been jealous before but not on that level and not in that way. But her concern and her love for Adam quickly transformed her anger into deep frustration. She didn't sleep well for the first time in weeks. Partly because of what she had seen, but also because she wasn't used to sleep alone anymore. Adam was officially living with his mother and Carter but he was spending an obvious amout of time in Kara's apartment.

And so a night of restless sleep and frustration was all it took for Kara to come to work in a bad mood the next day. Her morning smiles were forced and she wouldn't even talk to people if she didn't need to. As the young woman settled at her desk, a pair of curious eyes immediately stared at her.

"What's going on with you? Is that thing at the DEO still bothering you?" Winn asked from his desk

"What thing?" Kara asked slightly confused before realizing she had just busted her cover. "Oh yeah the thing... Yeah it's still...annoying." she tried

"Really?" Winn said, showing how awful at lying his friend was.

Kara rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Ok fine. But just...don't tell anyone."

"Scout's honor." the man promised

"I caught Adam kissing an other girl." the young woman finally wispered with indignation

"Oh my God. He's cheating on you?" Winn exclaimed in the same wisper as Kara

"No, yes...I don't know. He said there was nothing between them. And he did tell her to 'stay the hell away' from him." The kryptonian explained as she assessed Adam's words for the first time

"So he's not cheating on you, right?" Winn asked to be sure

"Well I kinda reacted like an idiot and ran before he had any chance to explain." Kara said a bit guilty.

Their conversation was cut short by a dozen of red roses sharply put on Kara's desk. When the young woman lifted her head, a bit shocked, she saw none other than her boss, a hand on her hip, looking bored and busy at the same time. Classic Cat Grant.

"I found these on my desk this morning. I figured the delivery man once again proved his incompetence when I read the card." she started but was talking so fast she didn't let Kara speak. "Now I don't know what my son did to you and frankly right now I don't care, but I have to give it to you Kiera. You do know how to make a man beg." she added with a barely visible smirk before leaving a shocked IT and a very much blushing assistant.

Once she finally exited her stupor, Kara took the roses and searched for the card. It was simple. A white piece of paper with only one word "Sorry?" and signed with an A.

"Well I guess that answers our question, right?" Winn asked with a slight smile, pointing at the flowers

"I guess, yes." Kara said, looking at the red roses with love.

But in the back of her mind, there was a lingering question. Could she trust him?

 **SSSSSSSSSS**

Adam could barely concentrate. He had been studying in the library for almost an hour and was only at the tenth page of his history book. Just like Kara he hadn't slept well but unlike her, someone had noticed right away in the morning. He hadn't escaped the looks of his mother. Adam made a note for later to thank Cat for not saying anything. She had been discreet and respected his privacy. Although she would probably assault him with questions later at night if things would still be unresolved.

The young man had thought for a long time after Kara had left. He was furious at Emily, the woman he thought was a friend and wanted to stay friend with, but also at himself for being so stupid. At least for him she was just a friend but Adam wasn't as oblivious as Kara. He knew Emily had spent the entire semester sending him mixed signals and if he had to be completely honest with himself, Adam liked it. He liked to be the center of the attention and knowing girls were attracted to him. But he was a loyal man with principles and most of all, Adam loved Kara more than anything. Never in a million years he would do something to hurt her. But just that time, he did. Adam had been selfish and self-centered and stupid. And those were the same words he used on himself while walking back home.

After the anger came remorse and the fear to have ruined everything. He should've made things clearer with Emily. He had told her he was in relationship already, and a happy one. But the more time the two spent with each other, the closest Emily wanted to be. Adam should have stopped things before they even began. The young man had started to think. What could he do? Call her? Kara wasn't good to talk to at that moment and she would have melted him through the phone. A pizza? While being relatively funny, it was also quite inapropriate. And then Adam had walked past a fleurist. And the cheesiest, most classic way to redemption had simply appeared in front of him.

But now, at the library, the only thing he could think of was Kara's reaction to the roses. Had she thrown them away? Was she happy to recieve them? Upset, Adam threw his pencil on the book and leaned back in the chair with a heavy sigh. After passing his hands on his face, the young man took his phone and checked the time. Surely by now Kara would've recieved his gift. He readied to send a text. He just couldn't wait anymore. But a thought crossed his mind briefly. Could he ask Cat? No, no. That was just stupid.

"Did you like the flowers?"

He waited, anxious.

"Yes, thank you."

He sighed in relief but wasn't quite reassured yet. It still seemed sharp.

"There're beautiful."

That time, Adam smiled. So Kara could be a little angry but she was definitely on her way to forgive him. At least he hopped she was.

"How about dinner in a nice restaurant tonight?" he sent

"Sure. But it doesn't have to be fancy you know."

Oh no. A million thoughts ran across Adam's mind. Was Kara just being Kara and didn't feel the need to go to a nice restaurant because it wasn't her style, their style, or was it because she was still really mad and wanted to end their relationship? No it couldn't be it. Could it?

"I want to. That's the least I can do." he sent, bitting his lips with anxiety

"I hope you can forgive me." Adam quickly added.

The tension grew as the response didn't come as fast as the last one. He couldn't know that but Kara was bitting her lower lip too. She was as concerned as him and as eager to resolve all of this. Kara read their conversation from the start, searching for a good answer, and to her own exasperation, she noticed that her texts were quite ambiguous. So starting from there, the most logic answer was easy. But life wasn't always logic and as much as Kara loved Adam, he was her first truly real boyfriend and seeing him in that position...It just hurt.

"Me too."

 **SSSSSSSSSS**

Kara quickly ate her luch and went to the DEO for the briefing. Barely five minutes after her arrival, the meeting started.

"We've been dealing with a new threat this past few months." Hank started with a loud commanding voice. "An organization that no one knows about. Every single one of our sources have no idea who they are and what they want. These guys are good and we know nothing about them. That's not something I'm proud of an neither should you." Hank paused a second before activating a screen behind him. "Constantly, they've been robbing expensive technologies from the most advanced labs all over the city. They are fast, well trained and they have resources. A lot of resources." Pictures of robbed labs and various equipment showed on the screen. "Guns, ammo, night googles and the most dangerous of all...aliens. That's an other dark spot in the investigation. We don't know how they aquire them. From what we know, the big majority came with Fort Rozz. Starting from now, I want teams keeping an eye on every labs in the city, even those already robbed. At the first suspiscious sign, call the base and wait for back up. Be careful. As far as we know, they're the ones who sent the red kryptonite. Dismissed."

After the official meeting, Hank, Alex and Kara went to the director's office. They looked focussed and perplexed but the kryptonian was the most worried.

"Do you think they want to hurt me?" she asked

"Could be their prime motive. But we can't know for sure." J'onn answered

"This is driving me crazy. How can they escape every time? And if they want to get rid of Supergirl, why?" Alex wondered

"Maybe it's just like Max. Maybe they think of me as a threat and don't like aliens."

"But then they wouldn't use aliens for themselves." the director countered

"Just because they work with aliens doesn't mean they like them." Alex pointed

"And if they don't actually want to kill you, at least they don't want you around for whatever they're planning." Hank said with his arms crossed

"I don't like this." Kara stated leaning against the wall

"Me neither." Alex agreed, walking closer to her superior. "There's too much 'ifs' in all this."

"Hopefully the next time they strike we'll be ready for them. Next time we'll have an advantage." J'onn assured before putting a hand on each of the sisters' shoulder. "Don't worry. We will get to the bottom of this. Until then, stay on your guard." he advised Kara.

 **SSSSSSSSSS**

Adam's heart was beating fast. Maybe too fast. He was so nervous he had to wipe the sweat on his forehead. If there was one night, one date that had to be perfect, it was this one. The young man had made a reservation in a nice restaurant in the heart of the city. According to Cat, it wasn't nice but to Kara's standards, it was more than enough. And this one had a plus. It was in the middle of a park so there were no cars around and no agitation. It was calm and intimate.

Adam had been waiting for almost twenty minutes, a bouquet of various flowers in hand, constantly refusing the offer of the waitress to go inside and wait at his table. Despite the rather cool weather, he had to wait for Kara outside. He just needed too. And finally, Adam saw her. He smiled. The young woman hadn't seen him yet and her eyes seemed to be looking for the restaurant. She was so beautifully innocent and pure Adam thought. But the second Kara saw him and locked eyes with him, still walking, Adam's heart skipped a beat. His smile didn't fade away. He couldn't even tell if it was because he was so happy to see her or if he was simply petrified. Either way, Kara smiled back shyly, slightly looking at the ground during the last few meters separating them.

"Hi." Adam said awkwardly, not sure of what to do

"Hi." Kara greeted as embarrassed as him

"Um...These are for you." Adam stated, handing her the flowers

"Thank you. I hope I have enough vase to put all of them." she joked, lightening the atmosphere.

Adam smiled before regaining a more serious expression

"Kara, I'm so sorry. I was stupid and-"

The kryptonian broke his rambling with a very light kiss on the cheek. It was quick and faint but it was there.

"I just wanted to make your heart slow down. I wouldn't want it to explode before you could explain yourself." Kara said under the slightly taken aback look of her boyfriend

"Did it work?" Adam asked playfully

"A little." she smiled

"We should um...probably talk inside." the young man proposed, pointing the restaurant with his thumb.

Kara followed Adam through the door but the waitress didn't even have the time to show them their table that her phone rang.

"I'm sorry, I'll turn it off." Kara apologised. "It's Alex." she added before answering. "Can you make it quick. What's up?" she asked before her face changed completely, under the already upset look of Adam. "Where?...I'm on my way." the young woman said before hanging up. "Adam-"

"Just go." he said trying to hide his frustration

"I'm so sorry." Kara added, running outside.

Adam watched his girlfriend go away, sighing heavily. It was his chance and a stupid emergency ruined it. He knew he could only blame fate for this but still. It was his date, his redemption.

"Sir?" the waitress asked, unsure

"Just cancel the table." Adam said with defeat, not even looking her in the eyes.

The young man walked out of the restaurant with his hands in his pockets. He wandered a bit in the park, letting his frustration descend with the cool brise passing through his hair. He walked past an artificial lake and saw the reflexion of the buildings surrounding the park. Far away, he heard a sonic boom, knowing full well it was Kara, flying who knows where to do God knows what. Instead of being with him. Despite the one or two jokes and the shy smiles, Adam knew this was far from over. Kara wouldn't forgive him that easily. He tried to keep hope but it was hard. His own insecurities and guilt were stronger. Adam kicked a pebble and went home.

 **AN:** **Thank you so much for the favs/following and reviews!**

 **So this was a rather slow but necessary chapter to develop some things. Don't forget to give a review or directely send a PM. I will happily respond.**

 **Next, it will be essentially a focus on the battle and what comes afterward. Also there may or may not be a few (or even a lot) references to other DC characters ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

When Kara arrived on site, everything was quiet. The DEO team was ready to strike and carefully hidden. Once Hank explained the plan to Supergirl, they were good to go. The robbers were a group of ten. Nine combattant and one strange tall and thin man wearing a black dirty suit and a mask made of jute. As Hank gave his signal, all the agents rushed inside ready to engage. But the robbers caught them of guard and it seemed like they were expecting them. Several agents got hit and everyone had to take cover behind columns and desks. Kara stayed close to Alex, waiting for a possible plan B. But it never came. All available agents, including Alex and Hank were responding by firing as much accurate as they could while the robbers were fleeing. Eventually, Kara stood out of cover and started to walk towards the criminals. Serving as a distraction, it allowed Alex to change position and get closer. While she was fighting and putting wounded DEO agents to safety, Kara noticed how the robbers prefered running away rather than fight back, which was strange considering that they had always retaliated during previous confrontations. What seemed even weirder, was that the man in the suit didn't try to escape. Instead, taking advantage of Supergirl being distracted, he walked towards her. Alex, who had been exchanging shots with the enemy, glanced at her sister and saw the scary man walk behind the kryptonian. Without thinking twice, the agent ran and tackled him to the ground. The sound made Kara aware of their presence and turned around to find her sister battling the stranger on the ground, and he was on top of her. Kara took a step forward and grabbed him by the collar, allowing Alex to quickly get on her feet and stand beside the young woman.

"You're coming with us." the agent said to the man in the mask.

What he did next scared the hell out of the two sisters but also brought confusion. He laughed with a deep voice, seeming very...satisfied. In a quick move, he raised his hands and used the device hidden in his sleeves, unlishing a gas. It took them by surprise and Kara dropped the man before closing her eyes and coughing. But it was nothing compared to Alex who was bent in half, coughing hard. Kara forgot about the criminal and immediately preocupied about her sister. The fight around them was less and less present and the robbers were almost out of the building.

"Alex, are you ok?" Kara asked, hearing her laboured breathing.

She didn't respond.

Alex stood brutaly, kicking the hand that Kara had rested on her back and stared at her sister, blinking, eyes full of fear and panic. The agent started to back away, still staring at Kara.

"Alex what is it?" Kara questionned, looking behind her trying to see what Alex was seeing.

But there was nothing. Just some DEO agents.

That's when Alex took a look around her, the fear never leaving her face.

"What the hell are you!?" she screamed pointing her gun at her collegues

"Alex!" Kara called, walking closer, causing her to turn around.

As soon as Alex saw the alien getting closer, she fired at her and almost emptied her clip.

"Get away from me!" she yelled, seeing that the threat wasn't stopping

"What are you doing? It's me it's Kara." the young woman tried putting a hand on her chest.

But Alex didn't seem to understand. She looked at the other agents pointing their gun at her as a precaution, panting. She was about to shoot when strong arms wrapped around her torso, keeping her from using her weapon or even moving at all.

"Alex, calm down." Kara pleaded, holding her sister just tight enough to contain her.

Once again, the agent didin't obey and tried to get free, wriggling and screaming with rage and panic. It only lasted a few second. Slowly Alex drifted to uncounsciousness and stopped moving. Kara felt her body relax and lowered Alex the ground carefully, eyes full of concern.

 **SSSSSSSSSS**

The evacuation was fast. Alex had been transported via helicopter to the base with a more than worried Supergirl as an escort. The woman was now lying in the medbay, hooked to a bunch of wires monitoring her every vitals. After a few minutes, Kara, who had been watching the doctors work, was allowed to come in.

"How is she?" Kara asked immediately to Doctor Hamilton

"She's in some kind of coma."

"A coma." the young woman choked. "Um what do you mean some kind?" she added, swallowing hard

"She has all the symptoms of a toxic coma but look at her brain charts." Hamilton said, pointing at one monitor. "These readings are caracteristic or someone who is dreaming. And I can't be sure given the circumstances but it doesn't seem to be really pleasant."

"So Alex is what? Stuck in a nightmare?" Kara asked, trying her best to understand

"You can say that. What happened exactly back there?" Hamilton questionned, appearing as much reassuring as she could

"We had a guy in our hands and he spread some kind of gas on us."

"It's a fear toxin." Hank said as he entered the room. "Don't worry the antidote is on its way." he added, putting a comforting hand on Supergirl's shoulder, making the two women look at him in confusion

"Do you know something we don't? Because that's the first time I encounter this toxin." Hamilton stated, demanding explaination

"The man in the mask is named Scarecrow. He's a quite singular criminal usualy based in Gotham City. I wonder why and how he got involved in all this." the director explained

"There's a DEO base in Gotham?" Kara asked a bit curious

"Not that I know of." Hamilton said, a bit suspicious.

But when J'onn shot her a look, the doctor quickly understood that what was coming next wasn't for her ears and that she didn't have the clarification to know. So, quietly and a bit frustrated to be kept in the dark, Hamilton exited the room.

"There is no DEO in Gotham. That city has...let's say other methods." Hank stated, letting Kara a chance to figure it out on her own

"My cousin talked to me about Gotham once. Please tell me that your source wears a very dark cape and a yellow belt." Kara almost begged, causing J'onn to smirk. "Oh my God, usually I'd be totally geeking out right now but I'm too worried for Alex. When did you say the antidote will come?"

"It should be there early in the morning. Until then, I've been told that Alex might have some episodes. Like panic attacks. And the antidote will only help fight the toxin faster but the effects will still manifest. But don't worry, Alex is going to be fine. I should go and tell Hamilton." Hank finished with a shy smile.

Once alone, Kara sat next to Alex and leaned forward. She couldn't help a small smile.

"You'll never guess who just saved your life."

 **SSSSSSSSSS**

Two hours later, Kara woke up to the sounds of a scream and an alarm. When she opened her eyes, Hamilton was already using her stethoscope on Alex. Kara, while very concerned, relaxed slightly seeing that the doctor wasn't worried and just kept on monitoring Alex. The agent was squirming and panting, even occasionlly screaming in he sleep. Clearly she was having the worst nightmare of her life. Kara had never seen her sister in such desperate and panicked state. It was heartbreaking and hard to believe at the same time. Eventually, Alex stopped fighting and calmed down.

"Is she alright?" Kara asked as soon as the episode was over

"She will be. If we didn't have the antidote I would seriously be worried for her heart. I think we can thank Henshaw's mysterious contact." the doctor said never hidding the sarcasm

"Right now you're the person I want to thank."

"Oh I almost forgot. The director called everyone from the last mission to a debrief. He said you could come if you wanted too." Hamilton added before leaving, earning a grateful nod from the young woman.

Kara squeezed Alex's hand before sighing and leaving for the meeting. She had to know every detail. Her eyes were red from the exhaustion and her eye-lids started to get heavy but she had to get the information. Hank was standing in front of his agents with a nasty glare. Kara suddenly wondered if she should have come.

"Tonight not only we let the criminals go, but we got our butt kicked! I am sick of being a step behind these guys. This is inacceptable! I know we're doing our best but clearly it's not enough. The enemy is accessing new resources and we still have no intel of any kind. I want to know how they knew we were there to intercept them and I want to know their next target. Starting from know our team have to be invisible near the labs. That's why only one agent instead of three will be posted for the surveillance. I know it's dangerous but we have take real risk if we want to get to the bottom of this. Now get some rest and be ready for your next assignment tomorrow."

"Wow that was some speech you gave." Kara said as Hank approached her

"Believe it or not, I hate doing those speeches." the director confessed, heading to his office

"Any chance your friend in the lead lined mask can help us with this?" the kryptonian asked, following him

"No. He has already too much on his plate. And I'd like to think we will get this under control." the martian answered. "You should get some rest. You're our best asset if there's an other attack." he advised

"Like that worked out well tonight." Kara muttered

"Don't be so hard on yourself. We were all caught off guard."

"Yeah but if I'd just been more careful, I would've checked the building with my x-ray vision." the young woman countered

"I had already given you all the details and how many of them were inside. If anyone made a mistake it's me."

"Now who's hard on himself..." Kara joked with a faint smile, earning a look from Hank

"I'm the boss. That's part of my job. Now get out of here and rest."

 **SSSSSSSSSS**

"It's here." Hamilton annonced entering the medbay, followed by Hank, around six in the morning.

Alex was still uncounscious, her forehead glistening with a light veil of sweat. Kara was already awake but her face was telling otherwise. A few more hours of sleep would have been much appreciated.

"You're sure it's going to work?" the kryptonian asked standing up

"Certain." J'onn assured

"I really would like to know who this mysterious contact is. For you to be so sure about it, he or she must be like your best buddy or something-." Hamilton said, preparing Alex's IV, before snapping her head up and realizing her own words. "-Sir..." she paused and looked, a bit scared at the director. "Not that I don't trust your judgement or anything-"

"Doctor...If you could just..." Hank interrupted, waving his hand motionning her to do the injection.

"Yes, sir."

Kara looked at the two agents before her, amused. Hank didn't even seem upset. At least for someone who knew him well enough. Surely Hamilton wasn't so relaxed by the glare he had been giving her.

The doctor pushed the content of the syringe in the IV and waited, attentively watching the monitors for any signs of evolution. Hank and Kara were entirely focussed on Alex. It took roughly a minute for her body to react and for the first changes to appear. First, her breathing became more intense and then, her brows furrowed. An other few seconds later, Alex started to emit small wimpers that quickly escaladated into cries and pleadings for help. Her body twitched under the pain of her hallucination and the sweat on her face got more visible. Kara became even more worried but seeing the serenity on Hank's face helped. He must already know what was going to happen. Still, the young woman took a step forward and captured Alex's hot hand in hers, squeezing it gently like to share some of her strength. And finally, Alex's cries seemed to reach their maximum, her fingers gripped Kara's hand while her other fist clenched tightly. She jolted forward, sitting as she went and surpising everyone around her. Kara was the first to react.

"Alex!" she called, quickly wrapping her arms around the agent to secure her. "It's ok, you're safe."

"What?" the agent said, panting and with a haggard look. "The monsters..."

"It's over. You're fine now." Kara assured, pulling away not before making sure Alex was able to stay sit

"It was so intense." she stated, still a bit disoriented. "What happened?" Alex asked as Hamilton left the room, feeling she was an intruder

"Scarecrow used his fear gas on you and your sister." Hank explained

"Well just on you, really." Kara corrected. "It didn't work on me."

"Scarecrow...Well that's a good name for a guy who wears a jute mask with a creepy face drawn on it." Alex said lying down, closing her eyes for a moment as she felt dizzy

"I'll leave you two alone." Hank smiled. "Of course I don't expect you in anywhere else than this bed today." he added, talking specifically to Alex

"Of course sir." she agreed with a tired face.

As J'onn expected, once he left the two sisters alone, he glanced just slightly back and saw the smile spreading across Kara's features as she started to bounce very slightly on her feet. The martian shook her head and walked to his office.

"You'll never guess who gave us the antidote." Kara smiled as she sat on the stool next Alex's bed

"Who?" the agent asked, exhausted but now curious

"I'll give you a hint." Kara stared leaning closer to her sister, like if she was ready to tell the biggest secret of her life. "He lives in Gotham."

"Kara." Alex sighed, slightly annoyed. "If you haven't seen it already, I'm not very up to charades and there's like millions of people living in Gotham."

"Ok ok. But there's only one person that goes like this." the young woman stated as she stood up.

And with that, Kara held her cape in front of her face with one arm and with the other, left only her pinky and index standing behind her head. It took all her might to keep a serious face and she completely lost it when the realisation struck Alex.

"No way!" she cheered as loud as her sleepy state would allow her to

"Yes way! That's so cool." Kara exclaimed as she sat back on the stool

"The Dark Knight saved me." Alex only said, still surprised. "But how?"

"Apparently, J'onn knows him very well." the kryptonian simply answered

"Do you think he could introduce us to him?"

"One day maybe. But right now, you need to rest and I need to get to work."

 **SSSSSSSSSS**

"This was a useless waste of time." A man said, angry, pacing around a large round table. "We could have tested the toxin ourselves and end Kara Zor-El earlier instead of working with a petty human."

"Stop being so impatient. We will have our revenge on Alura." an other man assured before closing the distance between them. "Don't you understand? This human is the best in what he does and whether we like it or not, we have to work with them to get to our goal. Besides, the only way to obtain the toxin was to let Scarecrow work, test it himself and leave safely with it after the attack."

"Why not just kill him once we have it? It would be better for all of us."

"Is your memory that short? I see now why you could never pass the lieutenent test." the first man teased, upset by his collegue's lack of foreseeing. "This man has no fear. I threatened his life and did not even flinched. It was the only way. And he promised to keep the modified toxin for his collection only."

"And you trust him?"

"Not particularly. But I trust that if he ever tries to use it, an accident could inconvinentely shorten his life as a trusted doctor and then his life at all." the man grinned mischievously, causing the second man to do the same. "Now, go get the others. We have a mission to prepare."

 **AN:** **Thanks for reading!**

 **So what do you think about Scarecrow in this story? Do you guys know him? He's going to be quite different from the comics. I guess I picked elements from several versions and mixed them together. And who do you think the big bads are? There should be enough hints now ;)**

 **Since I'm pretty busy I think I'm going to settle to one chapter every Sunday.**

 **Next, Adam will finally be able to explain himself and Kara will have to make a difficult choice.**


	4. Chapter 4

During lunch break, Kara quickly went to her apartment after receiving a text from Adam. When she arrived in front of her door, the young man was already there.

"I got your message." Kara started as she opened the door. "What is it that you wanted to talk here?"

"First I needed somewhere private so we could talk. I still didn't get the chance to explain myself." Adam clarified after they both entered the apartment

"Right...I'm so sorry for last night but things went crazy and Alex got hurt."

"Is she ok?" he asked suddenly worried

"Yeah she's fine now." Kara assured before sighing, taking a more serious face. "Adam... We need to talk. About us..."

"Yeah I know that's why I texted you." Adam interrupted, not realising what Kara was about to say. "Listen I swear there is nothing between Emily and I, I thought we were just friend but she caught me off guard and-and I would've reacted if you hadn't come in the way-Not that it's your fault, it's totally mine because I've been stupid. I should've made things a lot clearer instead of feeding my own ego." the young man said so quickly, under the somehow surprised look of Kara. "Please forgive me." he added, guilt pouring out of his eyes.

It took a few seconds for Kara to respond, which she spent only staring into the brown eyes in front of her, deciding if what she had planned was the right choice.

"Adam...I know it's not going to be easy, for both of us." she started, seeing the fear grow in her boyfriend's eyes. "But I think I need some space." Kara finally said, causing Adam to look at the ground with an ounce of anger on his face

"Away from me?" he asked looking up straight and sharp in Kara's eyes

"Away from us." the kryptonian corrected

"Even after what I just told you, you won't give me a second chance?" Adam questionned, offended

"It's not that-" the young woman sighed, shaking her head before being interrupted once again

"Then why?"

"After all we've been through, after all that's happened...I thought that I was finally going to be happy with you. But then, you kiss someone else. And I witness it."

"I told you, I didn't-"Adam sighed

"Please let me talk." Kara said slightly annoyed. "You're my first real boyfriend, Adam. The first man I love and trust so much that I actually told you my secret. But now I don't know if that trust is still there and I need to figure it out by myself, alone."

"And you don't think that we can figure this out together? Like we always did?" Adam asked, now sad and hurt

"I...Right now, no." Kara stated with the last bit of confidence left in her body. "Listen, things are getting dangerous on the Supergirl front, the DEO is facing a threat even more dangerous than Non, Alex got hurt and she-" The kryptonian had to quickly correct herself, preventing the reveal of a big secret. "um she would've died if it wasn't for Hank and I have CatCo on top of that... I can't juggle it all with you in the middle."

"So you're prioritazing work over me...I get it." Adam concluded, already on his way out

"That's not what I meant." Kara pleaded, retaining him by the arm. "I'm sorry, Adam. I'm not breaking up with you I'm just...I need a break. And I think it will benefit the both of us."

Adam listened to Kara carefully. He could see the tears forming in her eyes but he could also see how hard she was trying to retain them. Kara's words stung him right in the heart but he couldn't help feeling guilty about it. This was his fault. And Kara wanted space and time and he couldn't say no because he had infliged this to himself. So Adam nodded while looking at his feet before meeting those blue eyes he loved so much and captured Kara's hand in his.

"If that's what you want... I'll be waiting for you, Kara." he promised, almost in apnee so he wouldn't cry

"I'm gonna miss you." the young woman choked before watching Adam leave.

As soon as she closed the door, Kara sank to the ground and exhaled hard the air she was keeping inside of her. A tear slid down her cheek but she quickly wiped it, blinking fast to stop the flow. She stayed there for only a few seconds before quickly standing and locking herself in the bathroom to check her make-up. And then, she went back to work like everything was fine and normal.

 **SSSSSSSSSS**

"Hey there." Vasquez said with a knock on the glass wall

"Hi." Alex greeted with a smile before looking back at the laptop on her knees

"I thought you were supposed to be resting." the agent teased

"Well I am in a bed so it's resting for me."

A short silence settled before Vasquez entered the room further, a bit awkwardly.

"I just came to see if you were ok after what happened last night."

"Thanks. I um...I'm good despite the occasional flashes of my worst nightmares playing in my head. I already have an appointment with Lichtfield."Alex half joked

"How is it possible that that man always knows what's going on in that base the second it happens?"

"Maybe he's an alien." Alex chuckled

"Him too?" Vasquez exclaimed, taking it very seriously

"No!" the agent laughed. "All though that would explain a lot of things." she added now thinking about it, earning a look of agreement from Vasquez. "So, what did the mysterious organisation steal this time?"

"What happened to the resting you're supposed to do?" Vasquez teased, earning a glare. "Nanites. They stole nanites."

"Wow, this thing is getting scarier by the minute." Alex stated.

An other silence settled between the two women before Alex became more serious.

"Listen, Susan...I've never got to really thank you for all the help that you've been giving me for you know...me being gay." Alex added lower. "These past few months would've been hell if it wasn't for you."

"I'm your friend, Danvers. That's what friends do." Susan assured. "And if you ever have questions or need help to I don't know...coming out or something, I'm here."

"Oh that won't be necessary. I came out to my sister yesterday." Alex said proudly. Vasquez could actually see the sparkles in her eyes. "It was so...relieving."

"That's great! Congratulations." the agent cheered. "But I hate to break it to you but a full real coming out doesn't stop to one person. Does your mom know about it?"

Susan saw Alex's face decomposing right in front of her. She became pale and sank back in the bed, covering her eyes with her hand.

"Oh my God why didn't I think of that!? Thanks, Vasquez, for ripping the only ounce of hope and contempt left in my body." Alex said very sacarstically

"It was my pleasure." Susan smirked, causing Alex to send her the deadliest glare coupled with a grin

"Get out, agent. You're not paid for this."

 **SSSSSSSSSSS**

At the end of the day, as soon as Kara entered her apartment, she plumped on the couch and stayed staring at the ceiling, sighing. Kicking off her shoes, the young woman opened her eyes and went to the fridge. She came back to the couch with a tub of ice cream and a big spoon. Kara was about to start eating when her phone buzzed. A slight smile crossed her lips. It was Astra.

"Hello, Little One."

"Aunt Astra, how are you?" Kara asked casually.

"I am great!" Astra cheered. "And I finally managed to call you without any help from a stranger."

"You do know that two years old babies can already take pictures by themselves with a smartphone, right?" Kara teased

"They are humans using human technologies. I am an alien." she defended, making Kara chuckle

"So, how's Brasil?"

Astra had left National City the previous months for a trip around the world. It was supposed to be the final part of her formation. The former general wanted to fight for the planet, in a pacifist way of course, and it was the best way to learn about all the environmental issues and all the natural treasures the Earth had to offer.

"It is wonderful and depressing at the same time. This forest is in so much danger. I wish we could discover all of this together."

"Me too..." Kara confessed with too much sadness.

Of course, Astra sensed it and figured this was too much disappointment to be only related to her lonely trip.

"Is there something troubling you? I can sense you are unhappy just by hearing your voice."

"It's been complicated between Adam and I lately." Kara admitted. "We're taking a break."

"Oh I am sorry, Little One. Can I help you with anything?" Astra asked, eager to make her niece feel better

"Not really...It's something I have to figure out myself."

"Then I know whatever you choose, it will be the right thing to do." Astra comforted. "But remember, it is not because two persons fight that they are not good for each other. Alura and Zor-El should give you a perfect exemple." the kryptonian softly joked, causing Kara to chuckle slightly

"Yeah, there weren't always on the same page." the young kryptonian agreed

"And yet that never stopped them to love each other deeply. Take all the time you need, Kara."

"I will. I miss you a lot, aunt Astra."

"I miss you too, Little One."

Kara looked at the small screen and hung up. She stared at the black rectangle for a moment. She missed Astra so much. The general was always a comforting presence and a great adviser. Since she was back in her life, Kara felt better, lighter. Maybe it was because of a new connection to Krypton. The young woman put her phone down and looked at the tub of ice cream next to her. She wasn't hungry anymore. Kara sighed heavily and put it back in the freezer. Then, the young woman went straight to bed. Kara spent long minutes just staring either at the ceiling or at the clock. Eyes wide open, mind was she supposed to do? She loved Adam and knew he loved her back. But Kara was also well aware that one of her best qualities and flaws was to always see the good in people. And for that, she tended to trust easily. But she could trust Adam with her life, she could tell him everything, share everything. And yet, he betrayed her. This break was the best thing to do. It would give Kara time to think about herself, get her mind off of Adam for a while. Or at least try to. Eventually, Kara closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep. It never came.

 **SSSSSSSSS**

On the other side of the city, Cat Grant got back from work. Entering her penthouse, she heard Carter playing video games in his room. It was late, she had already eaten in her office and the dirty dishes in the sink told her her boys had eaten as well. Cat took off her shoes and threw her purse on a chair. She was about to pour herself a scotch when she noticed the open door of the balcony. Carefully and curiously, Cat walked toward it and her heart melt at the sight in front of her. Adam was sitting on the floor, his knees to his chest, just staring outside. His eyes were red and puffy. Cat figured he had cried or had kept himself from crying for a long time.

"Adam?" she called unsure, making him look at her. Adam didn't even try to hide his sadness. "Alright, I figured you wanted privacy, I gave it to you but now is when you're supposed to tell me what's going on."

Cat put aside her principles and her germophobia and sat next to her son, rubbing softly his upperarm.

"It's Kara" he said simply, causing Cat to roll her eyes

"That I already knew. You'll have to be a tad more specific."

"I scewed up. Badly. And now she wants us to take a break." the young man said, never looking at his mother in the eyes

"Can I ask what you've done for her to take such decision?" Cat questionned gently

"A girl kissed me and Kara saw it. I thought we were just friend but I should've been more careful." Adam explained. "God I'm such an idiot." he added, pressing his palms against his eyes.

Cat thought for a second. This was bad indeed. And if she knew her assistant as well as she thought she did, Kara's trust in Adam would be in pieces right now. The woman watched as her son did his best to swallow his tears. He was breathing deeply and kept wiping his eyes. _Men and their pride._ Cat put a comforting hand on Adam's shoulder.

"Kara specifically said she needed a break, right?" the Queen of all Media asked, causing Adam to nod. "Then she's smart enough to see that you're a tremendous guy and would never hurt her intentionally."

"But I did, I hurt her and now I'm afraid I will never win her back. How can she trust me after what I did?" Adam asked, looking Cat in the eyes for the first time and revealing his teary eyes

"Because she loves you and knows that you love her too." the woman assured. "And trust me. You're not the first man victim of the harem syndrom."

"Am I a jerk?" the young man asked, feeling slightly hurt by his mother's words

"No, Adam. You're just human and like a lot of us you make mistakes and only realize it when it's too late. And despite her alien origins, Kara is a lot like us. But remember what I said to you once: women are rancurous. So give her time and she'll come to her senses."

"Really?"

"I'm certain of it." Cat promised.

It was all it took for Adam to break. The young man lunched himself in his mother's arms, surprising her as he did so, and finally started to cry heavy tears.

Cat could only let him unleash his sadness and stress and simply stroke his hair gently, saying comforting and soothing words. Even if Cat had given advices to Adam before, even if he had been in her life for months, she was still new to being a mother for him. And while she was used to comfort Carter, to keep her cool when he was crying, being in the exact same situation with Adam was destabilizing. And so Cat fought so hard to retain her tears. It was a mix of Adam's own sadness and her own happiness for having this wonderful young man by her side. Eventually, a single tear escaped and rolled down her cheek before dying against her shirt.

 **AN:** **Sorry I'm late! I had some trouble with wifi this week-end**

 **So Kara and Adam are on a break... That's sad. You'll have to blame one of your own lol. I don't remember who it was but thank you for giving me the idea. I think that's a logic thing to do. Anyway, tell me if you agree or not. And what about the little conversation at the DEO? Don't forget to review and I will happily respond.**

 **Next, Scarecrow is back for round 2 with some very scary things and you'll finally find out who the big bads are**


	5. Chapter 5

Kara was burying herself in work. Whether it was at CatCo or at the DEO, she didn't want to have free time because the only thing she could think of during that time was Adam. It had been three days since she had asked for a break and the two hadn't seen each other at all. Adam was avoiding going to CatCo to pick up Carter like he usually did and Kara could only notice his absence.

It was actually good to be alone sometimes, to have space and be free. And that was true. Kara had no obligations to attend to, no dates to get ready for. Only TV, pajamas and pizza. Well pizza was only when Kara was actually hungry, which hadn't occurred a lot these days. She could get lazy at night and wouldn't have to worry about looking good for anyone. She was alone and it was just like old times. Kara was back to herself from nine months ago.

But while a little freedom could always be apreciated, there was a thin line between liberty and loneliness. Kara had cried a few times. Most when she was trying to sleep, thinking about the empty cold space in the bed. Before Adam, Kara would spread on the matress but now, without even thinking about it, she would lie only on the right side. And when she would wake up, extending her arm to the other side, the cold sheet would remind her of a presence that wasn't there. When did she become so attached and dependent on a man?

But that night, Kara didn't get to cry and think about Adam because her unhealthy dinner was interrupted by a call from Alex. A lab was being robbed and according to the agent who had sent the alert, Scarecrow was back. And for once, they maybe had a chance. The agent had called the base as soon as he saw headlights coming his way so the DEO had reacted fast. The team was already on site and it took Kara less than a minute to join them.

"Everyone, get your masks ready." Hank ordered, preparing his own protection against the toxin "Supergirl, you get Scarecrow." he added, earning a nod from Kara

"Sir, I need a distraction." Alex started as she took a small device from her bag

"You have two minutes." the director stated.

Alex nodded and headed towards the robbers' SUV. The rest of the team made their big entrance through the front door, and, whilst the robbers seemed to be prepared for them, they were definitely surprised to have company this soon. The DEO agents took position and engaged their weapons, causing the criminals to take cover behind what they could. Kara ignored the bullets and made her way to the other side of the big hall, occasionally having to punch her way through. She only had eyes for Scarecrow. The young woman couldn't wait to have her revenge on him. He had hurt her sister and he had to pay for it. She wouldn't really hurt him, of course. Just enough so she could bring him to the DEO as a captive. Finally, she found him and locked eyes with him. Or at least with the black circles drawn on his mask. The bullets around were flying and their wistles were piercing her ears but Kara was used to it. She confidently walked towards the criminal. He was still wearing his hideous dirty suit and had a sport bag in his hand, probably full of stolen tech. Something about him was just creepy. He was standing there, staring at Supergirl, and even if she couldn't see his face, Kara could actually imagine the smirk on his face. Suddenly, Scarecrow threw the bag toward one of the robbers and ran the other way. Kara used her super-speed and stopped in front of him less than a second later. Grabbing the collar of his vest with one hand, Kara lifted Scarecrow off the ground.

"It's over. This time, you're coming with us." she said, determined and proud.

But the feeling didn't stay long and was replaced by confusion and uneasiness. Scarecrow started to laugh. It was deep and low, so unsettling that it sent shiver down Kara's spine. In a quick move, Scarecrow brought his hand in front of Kara's head and froze.

"You know this doesn't work on me." Kara said defiant, but still somewhat uncomfortable as his laugh grew louder.

Scarecrow triggered the gas and Kara couldn't help but inhale it. Her lungs instantly started to burn as well as her nose, her mouth and her throat. The pain made the kryptonian drop her prisonner as a she began to cough profusely. Kara had to bent in half and was soon kneeling on the ground, still coughing, still burning from the inside, under the amused look of Scarecrow. He was standing above her, admiring his work, his creation. But all of a sudden, his body was yanked off the ground as someone tackled him.

 **SSSSSSSSSSS**

While the rest of the team was distracting the burglars, Alex snicked behind them and approached their SUV. She discreetly pulled the small tracking device from her vest and crouched down to stick it under the car where no one could see it. Standing up again, Alex started to contourn the battle field so she could join her team. There was no way the agent would attack the criminals from behind alone. And as she ran, Alex was also observing the fight. She was almost there when she saw her sister holding Scarecrow in the air. But when he lifted his hand and aimed at Kara, Alex didn't think twice. She put on her mask and ran as fast as she could. She knew the toxin couldn't normally hurt her sister but that was actually the word: normally. And her guts were telling her otherwise.

Alex arrived just in time to tackle Scarecrow after he asperged Kara with his gas. The agent maintained him on the floor, sitting on his back. But hearing her sister cough violently, the agent hit Scarecrow on the back of the head with her gun, knocking him out cold. Alex ran quickly to Kara and kneeled in front of her as her coughing seemed to calm down.

Kara kept her eyes closed. She was hearing things, scary things. Things that didn't belong on Earth. And she knew what was happening, she knew Scarecrow was behind all this. She couldn't figure out how. And the most Kara was trying to think, the more her mind seemed to drift off. But then she heard Alex.

"Kara!" she called, putting a hand on her shoulder. "What did he do?"

"Alex, I-" Kara tried but the sounds were to loud, even with her eyes shut.

So she opened them. She needed to see what was happening, if Alex was in danger. But when she did, she only saw monsters all around her. Except in front of her where Alex was, looking at her with concern.

"Alex, it's happening!" she cried, looking all around her

"No, Kara, think! This is not real, you know it isn't."

"I know but..." Kara whined

Suddenly, Alex transformed in a white martian. It was just a flash, it lasted barely a second but it was enough for Kara to jerk backward and stand up quickly.

"No, no! It's not real." the young woman said as she looked all around her, panicked.

The fight had stopped. The robbers had escaped but Scarcrow was still lying uncounscious. But Kara couldn't see that. She couldn't hear Alex calling her either. She tried so hard but her mind felt more and more fuzzy and confused and soon, she was terrorized. Kara blinked and they were all there, surrounding her, threatening her. Non, the white martian, Bizarro, Red Tornado, Maxwell Lord, herself in a dark outfit. So Kara readied herself too. She was ready to fight all of them. Her eyes started to glow and someone screamed.

 **SSSSSSSSSS**

Alex was trying to get to Kara. She was walking toward her at the same time she was backing away. She tried to call her, to calm her down. But the toxin was getting to her. Alex could see the changes in Kara's eyes as the seconds passed. And soon, she lost hope that simple words would bring her back. Because when Kara's eyes started to glow, first red then white, Alex screamed.

"Everybody down!"

And a fraction of second later, as all the agents dropped to the ground, Kara unleashed a powerful blast of heat-vision, spining around to hit the more targets as possible. She was screaming with rage and fear and when she stopped, Alex lifted her head from under her arms to look at her sister. Kara was panting, breathing hard and laboured. She was looking all around her, scared and disoriented. And then, her eyes went back to their normal blue before closing. Kara fell hard on the floor, uncounscious.

 **SSSSSSSSSS**

"I don't understand." Alex started, pacing the room where Kara was lying under sun lamps. "Why did the toxin affect her?"

"Here." Doctor Hamilton said, giving her a report. "There are traces of kryptonite in the samples we took. It's very minor but it's there."

"Just enough for the toxin to make it to her brain." J'onn added.

Alex read a few lines of the report before looking at Kara.

"She's going to be ok, right?"

"Yes. We gave her the antidote and the solar waves will help her get rid of the kryptonite. She should be up in no time giving the small amout that was bounded to the toxin." Hamilton explained

"And you saw how she resisted the effects. She'll be fine, Alex." Hank reassured.

The director followed the doctor out of the room and to the next as they had to see an other agent who had been injured during the fight. Alex stayed standing next to Kara. The kryptonian was sweating. It had only been two hours since the end of the battle but it was all it took for Kara to wake up. The young woman shot her eyes open and inhaled sharply. Alex rushed closer and put a hand on her shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" the agent asked quickly to her slightly disoriented sister

"Dizzy..." Kara annouced rather hoarsely. "What happened? Did anyone got hurt? How did it affect me?" she rushed after regaining her barings and sitting up bluntly, as it reminded her of the red kryptonite

"Hey, it's alright. You didn't hurt anybody." Alex promised as she grabbed Kara by the shoulders. "Scarecrow added kryptonite to his mixture. We were going to interrogate him."

"He's here?" Kara asked, a little surprised and a bit afraid

"Yes. He's in a cell and away from any kind of needle and vents."

"Good." Kara said before jumping off the table. "Let's go talk to him."

"Wow, shouldn't you rest? You might still have kryptonite in you." Alex advised, worried

"I'm ok, Alex." Kara promised. "And besides, it's our first chance to know more about who we are up against and since they apparently made their goal to hurt me, I want to be there."

Alex looked her in the eyes. She wasn't going to let go. So the agent sighed and patted Kara on the back before leading the way to the interrogation room.

 **SSSSSSSSSS**

"So...Mister Crane." Hank said as he sat next to Alex, in front of the criminal

"It's doctor." the man corrected

"Well, Doctor, tell us why you're robbing high tech laboratories in National City. It's not your usual turf." Alex stated with her hands folded on the table

"I'm impressed. Usually people die after meeting me." Crane started with a grin, staring at Alex. "You found the antidote."

"Let's say we have connections." the director interrupted, sensing his agent tense next to him

"I shouldn't be surprised. I knew the bat had a soft spot for people hiding behind an 'S'." he said shiffting his gaze to Kara, making her cringe

"I'm not hiding. If I were, you wouldn't be here." the young kryptonian dared with confidence

"Oh trust me, I'm a doctor in Arkham, I know when someone is hiding something and you...you my dear are hiding a lot of fears under that cape." Crane stated, growing a tension in the room that made everyone uncomfortable.

The more he would talk, the more anger was growing inside Kara.

"Let me see..." he added, staring more intensely at the hero. "Fear of being alone, being abandoned. Um, fear of disapointing others and not being good enough. I'd say inferiority complex due to a demanding but also absent mother-"

"Enough!" Hank cut abruptly.

The two agents turned to Kara who was either ready to melt Crane's face off or burst into tears. Probably both. Alex instantly stood up and lead Kara outside. Closing the door, she turned to find a heaving and pacing kryptonian fighting to breathe.

"How can he make me feel like this?"

"Hey, it's ok. It's your first time dealing with sickos like Crane. It's normal." Alex comforted

"He's insane. I know it and yet...he gets into my head." Kara said on the verge of crying, causing Alex to rest her hands on her arms

"That's why you're not going back in there."

"But-"

"Go to the control room and watch the interrogation from there. I'll be fine."

The kryptonian nodded and took a deep breath before walking away. Alex watched her sister and sighed. This was getting even more insane than she could imagine. The agent entered the room again and found it very quiet. Scarecrow and J'onn were staring at each other. Alex sat down and that's when J'onn broke the silence.

"Now, tell us."

"They're going to be so rageful. You never should've captured me." Crane almost laughed

"Who?" Alex questionned firmly. "And you better talk or I swear your ugly mask will be necessary to hide your face."

"No need to make futile threats, agent. I'm not scared of anything."

"Not even bats?" Hank said sternly.

A grin almost crossed his lips when an ounce of fear appeared in the man's eyes.

"Alright, alright. I was going to cooperate anyway." Crane said earning sastified looks. "Now you're my best chance to get out of this alive. The kryptonians hired me."

"Kryptonians? What kryptonians?" Alex asked, as surprised as Hank

"I don't know. Four men in black suits. Very much suffering from a superiority complex, especially when it comes to humans. They're also trapped in their soldier past. Impossible for them to escape."

"Non's men." Hank concluded

"That name does sounds familiar."

"What did they want with you?" Alex questionned, still with authority

"They wanted me to adapt my toxin to kryptonian physiology. Of course I had to test it first and they didn't want to take any risks, so that's why we saw each other twice. When the original version didn't work, they gave me that green glowing substance." Scarecrow explained. "But I have to say I'm disapointed. It didn't work as well as I expected."

"What do they want? What's their plan?" Hank pushed

"Do you seriously think they would tell everything to a mere human? The only thing I know is that they want to get rid of Supergirl. I don't know what for."

"I suppose you didn't accept to work with them just for free. Or did they threaten you?" Alex wondered

"Oh they did try to kill me. But you see, I'm an expert in fear so you can understand why that didn't work very well. If I have to be honnest with myself, the only thing I fear is bats and that explains why I always search confrontation with Batman. Um...Fear can tell you a lot about someone. What are yours, agent Danvers?"

"How do you know my name?" Alex almost shouted

"Scary isn't it? The absence of privacy? The contact with others. Something tells me you're different and it terrifies you." he smirked as Alex's heartbeat quickened

"Differences make people stronger and that's something we all have in common." Alex countered, hiding her frustration behind a mask of pride and courage

"Really? Because that's not what your eyes are saying." Crane retorted, causing the agent to let her anger transpire

"Let's get back to the part where you're helping yourself improving your future cell accomodations." Hank interrupted, giving Alex time to calm down

"Our agreement consited in me incapacating Supergirl and them letting me go freely with my new toxin. I'm a scientist and I love my art. I don't need money. But obviously the drug didn't work as well as planned so I guess they will soon find a new way to accomplish their plan."

"What about the nanites?" Alex asked

"The nanites?" Crane repeated, a bit lost

"Yeah, the one your team stole tonight."

"First off all, it's not my team. And second, I told you I don't know the rest of the plan. They only told me the location of the lab and then I had to show up and test the toxin. That's it."

"Where's their base?" Hank questionned

"No idea, never went."

J'onn and Alex sighed. They wouldn't get anything more from Crane. The two got out of the interrogation room with a heavy heart.

"Did you see anything in his mind?" Alex asked

"No, nothing. He was telling the truth when he said he wasn't afraid of anything. But visiting his mind was the weirdest and most unsettling experience I've ever done. It's so confused and disoriented." Hank said, rubbing the back of his sore neck

"But he isn't disoriented. Well not more than your regular sociopath." Alex countered

"That's the thing. I think his experiments allowed him somehow to control what happens in his head." the director stated. "You should get some rest."

"No yet. I have to talk to Kara first." Alex annonced, putting her fists on her hips.

Hank gave her a small smile and left. The agent let out a breath she had been holding since Crane attacked her durring the interrogation. The man was brilliant and not in a good way. How could he see people like that?

Alex headed for the control room. With a simple head sign, Kara followed her into her lab.

"Are you ok?" the kryptonian asked

"As good as I can be giving the situation. You?"

"Same. What Crane said earlier-"

"Please, could we...not talk about this for now?" Alex interrupted.

The woman sat on the cot and rubbed her face with both hands. She sighed and felt her sister sitting next to her.

"This is so messed up."

"I thought that with Non gone, I would be free of aliens chasing me for what my mother did. Or at least that the kryptonians would stay away." Kara started, huddling closer to Alex. "I don't even know why I thought this could be possible."

"Hey you have the right to. After all that's happened, I wish things could be quiet too." the agent confessed

"The more I think about it the more it's driving me crazy. What trick are they going to pull off just to get me? Crane was right. I'm stuck behind my mother's shadow."

"No, Kara. You can't think like that." Alex started, forcing her sister to look at her. "You can't let that psycho get to you."

"But it's true, Alex. If I wasn't Alura's daughter then all the aliens wouldn't be trying to kill me." the young woman whined

"You can't be sure of that. Aliens have been battling your cousin long before they knew he was Alura's nephew. They're crimimals and would want you gone whether you were a kryptonian or not."

"I guess you're right..." Kara sighed

"Come on." Alex started a bit more cheerful. "Let's get to your place and have an early breakfast."

"No I guess I'll just go home and rest a little before work." Kara denyied, visbly tired and sad

"You're sure? I don't think you should be alone tonight." Alex insisted, searching for more contact.

But Kara avoided her and stood up.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." the young woman said before leaving for good

"Be careful." Alex said to a closed door.

She knew that Kara had heard her but... Alex had noticed how her sister had distanced herself. She knew she was on a break with Adam and she could very well understand that Kara needed space but still, something was very much off with her.

 **AN:** **Chloe: you are really passionate about this fic lol. I like that you're so invested but you should create an account so we can talk.**

 **I told you this was going to be tense! At least I hope I was able to write this well. What did you think about Crane? And what about the big Bads finally revealed? Feel free to review, I will reply ;)**

 **Next, Alex and Kara have a big conversation and Adam has to "dive"**


	6. Chapter 6

Alex, frustrated as ever after her short conversation with Kara, walked into the control room with a frown of fatigue and impatience on her face. There was little activity since most agents were resting from the mission. Only a few including the night team and Vasquez were still active. Alex stopped to the agent's computer, putting a hand on her hip.

"What do you got for me?" she asked looking at the screen

"They didn't found the tracker you planted. They're still moving." Vasquez answered, glancing at the woman

"Wherever they're going it's a long way from here and behind the mountains." Alex stated, still staring at the screen.

A silence settled as the two agents focussed on the red dot moving on the computer screen. Vasquez glanced subtly at her friend. She was worried for her. Alex seemed too troubled to only care about the mission and she knew she should ask what was going on but Susan also knew that whatever was bothering Alex, she should give her time to figure it out. Her attention shifted back to the screen just in time to see the red dot disappear.

"What the..." she said, rushing her fingers on the keys

"What? What is it?" Alex asked suddenly in a hurry

"The tracker stopped working."

"That's impossible. Did they found it?"

"I don't think so." Vasquez started, still tipping. "They never stopped. Maybe they used some kind of scrambling device."

"What was their last known location?" Alex asked quickly

"In the middle of the mountain. According to the satelite, there's nothing there."

"That we know of." Alex corrected before leaving. "Send this to Henshaw."

"Where are you going?" Susan called, concerned

"Camping." the agent answered with a determined smirk

 **SSSSSSSSS**

Three more days and Kara was definitely in her shell, shielding herself from anything that could make her think of Adam. But even then, she missed him so much. She caught herself wondering what he was doing, what he was thinking, was he missing her too? She was pretty busy in general but as soon as work was done and she was alone on her couch, it was the first subject that would come to mind.

The young woman felt miserable. She felt lonely and pitiful. And of course, a part of her blamed herself. Kara had only had a few friendly conversation with Winn and James the last few days and she hadn't seen or spoke to Alex for two days, which was a new record. Kara was distancing herself from her entourage even if she knew that was the last thing she needed.

But she thought it was necessary since four rogue kryptonians were currently elaboring who knows what to kill her. And since they knew her identity, Kara figured the best way to keep everyone safe, including Adam, was to distance herself. But then she was alone, watching crapy TV with an empty pizza box on the couch next to her. Kara remembered how just a few weeks ago, there was always at least one person spending the evening, if not the night, with her. She remembered all the laughters and joy that used to fill her place. That was when Kara decided to bring herself together and call the only person she could really talk to right now. Astra.

Except someone knocked at her door before she even got the chance to unlock her phone. Jumping, slightly surprised, Kara turned on the couch and saw that it was her sister. She sighed and closed her eyes. And this reaction made something click in her head. She would never, never react like this usualy at the sight of Alex. And that was when Kara realized just how much her life was messed up at the moment.

The agent insisted by knocking again and Kara got up to open the door. She saw that Alex was about to say something but closed her mouth shut instently. Alex detailed her sister up and down. Dirty clothes, messy hair, sad face. Things were even worst than she imagined. Suddenly Alex felt guilty for not paying more attention to Kara but she was so busy at the DEO. And to be honest, Kara hadn't really made any effort to see her either.

"I thought you'd never open." Alex finally said as she entered the apartment

"Well I kinda didn't expect anyone." Kara shrugged rather sadly

"I see..." Alex agreed as she looked all around the messy loft. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to Noonan's for chicken wings." she added with a hopeful smile, before deposing a backpack that Kara had never seen before on the floor

"Thanks but I've already eaten." Kara stated, heading back to the couch, which concerned Alex even more

"I think we have to talk, Kara. You don't seem...yourself."

"You know what... I don't really want to talk right now. I'd rather be alone if you don't mind." the kryptonian said, defeated, sitting on the couch.

The words stung Alex in all the wrong places. If she had tried to keep a gentle, hopeful face, well now it was over. Her mask fell and worry and pain came on top of it. Alex understood what Kara was going through. Hell, she was desperate too. But something else crossed the agent's mind.

"Is it about me coming out?" she asked with an apparent strong voice, but panicked inside, as her heartbeat quickened

"What?" Kara suddenly snapped with surprise. "No! How can you think that?" she asked soflty but still a little hurt, watching her sister as she sat next to her

"Well you started distancing yourself from me since I told you so I thought that maybe... you were upset." Alex confessed, guilty

"I assure you." Kara started, forcing her to look up. "My misery has nothing to do with you."

"Your misery? Wow you're even more lost than I thought." Alex smirked

"You have no idea." Kara smirked back, not hiding the truth behind the words

"Is it Adam?" Alex wondered more seriously

"That and everything else." the young woman sighed. "With Astra not around I feel lost. I never thought I would depend on her so much."

"Yeah, she's growing on me too. Sometimes she's really annoying with all her good advice and wisdom." Alex joked, causing Kara to regain some of her light

"So... Why did you come here?" the kryptonian asked after a short silence

"I told you. To drag you out and eat chicken wings." Alex shrugged

"Alex, I know you. We haven't seen each other for two days and all of a sudden you come here unannounced and with a backpack?"

"The tracker I planted on Scarecrow's ride stopped working two days ago in the mountains. I think Non's men might be hiding there so after studying the terrain, I asked J'onn to set up a mission to track them by foot." Alex explained

"And?"

"He said no." the woman said, causing Kara to look at her in confusion. "So I came here hopping, you know, you could fly us there to investigate."

"Are you kinding me!?" Kara suddenly exclaimed, standing up. "Alex, this is crazy!"

"We have to find them, Kara! We can't give them more time to make whatever they imagined to kill you." Alex defended herself, remaining sitted

"No, we don't know what to expect. They could have an army just sitting there and waiting for us. We can't just go in blind and confront them head first." Kara countered, angry at how reckless Alex could be

"Normally you don't mind diving head first into danger." the agent shot back

"But this is not a normal threat, Alex! They are dangerous and they almost killed you!" Kara snapped.

Alex stayed silent for a moment, slightly taken aback. The agent observed her sister for a few seconds. Her eyes were wide open, her chest was expending wider than usual and her forehead was crossed by a frown. And when the realisation struck Alex, a softer expression settled on her face.

"You're scared of them." she said gently.

She watched as Kara stopped trying to fight her emotions. She watched as her little sister plumped on the couch just a few inches from her. She watched as Kara grabbed a pillow, eyes becoming wet and her face dropping in fear and worry.

"I'm terrified." Kara admitted with a shaky whisper

"That's why you didn't want to see me. You were trying to avoid everyone to protect us." Alex concluded softly, causing Kara to nod with guilt. "Kara, you don't have to."

"I can't lose you, Alex. I can't lose any of you. If anyone gets hurt just because I'm close to them, I would never forgive myself." the young woman explained, on the verge of crying.

"If someone gets hurt, it won't be your fault." Alex assured, rubbing Kara's knee

"What am I supposed to do? They want to kill me. Non almost succeded and he was alone. They're four and have even more resources. How can I protect those I love without avoiding them?"

"By explaining everything so they can prepare themselves." Alex said as if it was evident. "You can't just stop talking to everyone you know. Listen, J'onn is pretty sure they don't have enough kryptonite to kill you or they would've tried a more direct approach already. We, have plenty of it. We'll figure this out, like we always do." she promised.

Kara looked at her sister in the eyes before wiping her wet cheek with the back of her hand. Then, slowly, she leaned forward and engulfed herself in Alex's arms. The older woman instinctly wrapped her little sister in a hug. The two women closed their eyes for a second, enjoying the reassuring presence of each other. After a moment, Kara pulled out, sniffing back some tears.

"Now let's clean things up. This place is a mess!" Alex exclaimed, causing Kara to laugh with a big genuine smile.

 **SSSSSSSSS**

Adam was just starting to feel less guilty about hurting Kara. After, a week of ignorance and complete lack of contact, he was beginning to accept the situation. Not that he deminished the importance of his acts and his implication, but Adam had just understood that he had to wait and roll with it. Still, everything around him would remind him of his girlfriend. A red cape in the sky, a blonde girl passing, the smell of donuts...

In rare moments of work, Adam could manage to forget and concentrate. Little did he know that Kara was actually doing the same on her side. And this morning was one of these moments. The young man was attending a lecture from Professor Jackson on the Maya civilazation. The class in itself was interesting but the Professor...not so much. Still, Adam listened carefully and took notes assiduously. Since the break, he would sit alone in a corner of the amphitheatre with two of his friends and not in the middle with the cheerful and wide group that included Emily. The two hadn't spoken at all. Actually Adam was ignoring her more than anything.

When the lecture ended, the young man walked out of the class with the frown that had been common on his face lately. As he stepped outside, Emily appeared at his side.

"Hey, Adam." she called, trying to be cheerful

"Leave me alone." he growled as he kept walking, never looking at her

"I noticed you weren't really yourself lately." Emily offered, stopping in her track

"Seriously!?" Adam exclaimed, turning on his heels. "You really want to do this?"

"What? I just want to make sure you're ok." the young woman asked genuinly. "It's not like you've really been busy this week." she added a bit more playfully

"You ruined my relationship with Kara and you expect me to forgive you?" Adam questionned, angry, walking threateningly closer

"Actually I was more thinking of having a drink with you but I guess forgiving is a good start. Even if I obviously saved you the trouble to realize she was just a preppy naive blonde."

"What's wrong with you?" Adam spat with digust before walking away again

"Adam, wait!" Emily called, running after him to finally grab him by the arm. "I'm sorry." she confessed, head hung low

"Get away from me!" the young man snapped, jerking his arm away. "You know what? I thought I was the big guilty one but this is all your fault."

"It's not like you pushed me away from the start." the woman said sarcasticaly, crossing her arms

"And I regret nothing more." Adam admitted shamfully. "But you had no right to do this, especially when you knew I was in a relationship already!" he added more fiercefully. "I love Kara and I'm not done with her."

"Well you're making a big mistake." Emily tried with pride even though she knew she was losing

"No, I'm not. And I'm not making one either when I say I will never speak to you again."

After that, Adam left for good and Emily couldn't stop him. So she watched, hurt and sad, as the boy she had a crush on disappeared in the parking lot.

 **SSSSSSSSS**

It was a slow day at CatCo. Kara was catching up on boring but apparently necessary paper work when a male voice gladly made her look up.

"Excuse me." a young man said with a smile. "I have this for Miss Grant. She said to bring them to you." he added handing Kara a blue folder

"Thanks. I'll give it to her as soon as she returns." the kryptonian promised with an equal smile.

But the conversation wasn't over. At least her collegue didn't think so.

"I'm Mike by the way." he started, extending his hand to shake Kara's. "The new guy from communication."

"Yeah we ran into each other yesterday in the elevator." the young woman smiled, finally putting a name on the new face. "I'm Kara."

"Oh I know who you are." Mike shrugged before quickly feeling awkward. "It's-it's just that everyone knows who you are here." he tried, uncomfortable

"It's ok." Kara waved off. "I get that a lot." she chuckled

"Right...And uh...I was wondering if you would, I don't know, have a drink with me later."

"Ow"

Kara was not expecting this at all. Her first instinct was to decline of course. The kryptonian checked her watch. It was 11:30.

"I'm sorry but I'm kinda busy and I have to eat right now if I want to be there for Miss Grant's 12:15." she said in a hurry, standing up and picking up her purse

"I can come with you if you want." Mike quickly insisted, maybe too quickly. "I mean if you don't want to, that's ok too."

But then Kara thought. She loved Adam, deeply. And she also wanted to get back with him as soon as she felt ready but... If Adam had some fun on his side with that Emily, why wouldn't she? So Kara smiled. She didn't know if it was a genuine gesture or some kind of revenge and frankly she didn't care. She just smiled.

"I'd love to."

 **SSSSSSSSS**

Adam walked in the street so slowly and reluctantly that he could have been going backward. He was approaching Noonan's where, despite his many protestations, he had a meeting with three other students to exchange notes on a particulary difficult class. One hand in his pocket and the other holding the strap of his backpack, the young man made his way through the crowd. It was almost lunchtime and people working in the towers were starting to go out.

As Adam approached the way too familiar shop, passing in front of the large window, he looked inside to see if he could spot his friends. But what he saw froze him in place. At a table in the middle of the cafe sat no one other than Kara, smiling and laughing, with a man sitting in front of her. Adam frowned with curiosity at the same time as his heart clenched with pain. He didn't recognised the man but he sure took a good look at him. And Kara, God she looked beautiful. Not seeing her for so long, Adam didn't even realize how much he had missed her cute shirt and cardigans. And her smile. That was probably the thing he had missed the most.

Except that she was smiling for an other man and not him and Adam felt...betrayed? That's when the young man fully understood how Kara must have felt when she had seen him with Emily. The scene playing in front of him was hurting so much but was so helpful. That was until the mysterious man reached to place a hand on Kara's arm. When his skin touched the kryptonian, Adam's heart stopped and incredible sadness and jealousy filled his mind. Thankfully, the slight flinch that the young woman made at the contact didn't go unnoticed. So she didn't like the guy, or at least didn't like him in that way. But she was smiling at him and still was... Just like Adam did with Emily. The realisation made a spark light in Adam's brain. He had two options. One, letting this go and forget about Kara-which wasn't going to happen in a million years-or two, act and conquer her heart again.

Adam turned on his heels, angry. This wasn't the time to make his move, not in public. And he couldn't stay there staring at Kara nor being in the same place as her and not touch and kiss her. It was too hard. Screw the notes and the other students. He just couldn't.

 **AN:** **Chloe: don't apologize. Suggestions are always welcomed ;)**

 **Thanks always for reading!**

 **You asked for more Adam. There it is! I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to tell me by reviewing.**

 **Next, Adam will take the plunge to save his couple and the enemies will make their next move.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** **Sorry for not posting anything last week but all I can say is that "Crossfire" shook me a lot. Seeing Alex going through what I'm going through right now is so...I don't know how to say it. Comforting maybe? And then the next day I wake up and find out Donald Trump won the élections. It made me cry and I don't really know why since I'm French. I guess we all are affected by the US one way or an other. So after all that I had to let out all these emotions so I wrote a chapter that was very sad, too sad even. Usally I'm all for the feelings and use of personnal life in fanfiction but this time it was just too personnal. I deleted it and had to write an other that made more sense because, yes, the original chapter didn't even fit well in the story.**

 **Basicaly everyone and Chloe:** **A lot of people sent me reviews on how they didn't like what happened. And my response is always the same. I didn't like what Kara did (or in this case what I made her do lol) either. But writing something isn't always what you would like to see, or what the readers want to see. There has to be moments like this where you hate a character. At least that's how I feel. And when I see that happen on TV or in a movie, I can't congratulate enough the writers and the directors to give me something to hate and to love because it was well done. I really hope that you liked the way I wrote it and to be honest, seeing all the negative comments on Kara made me question my choices :). And I like to think that Kara is very far from perfect and since she doesn't have a lot of exprerience in the romantic field, she has to make mistakes like this. Anyway... I really hope it didn't really upset any of you and remember that a lot of things in my fics have a purpose for later in the story.**

 **Lara:** **I won't put M rated content in this fic but if you like, I posted a while ago a Kadam one shot rated M that was in the continuity of a chapter of "What if"**

 **So anyway...enough of rambling. And to apologise, here's a new chapter PLUS a M version of this chapter posted separately PLUS a Sanvers one shot! Just so you know, if you are interested in reading the M rated version, read it first and come back here to have the complete version of the chapter.**

 **Enjoy ;)**

The night had fallen on National City. Kara had been home for at least twenty minutes. Adam knew that because he had been pacing in front of her building for that amount of time and he could see the light through her windows. The young man looked at the bag in his hand and cursed to himself. After waiting in the cool air of the night for so long, the food was probably cold.

"Damnit." he mumbled.

Adam looked across the street and saw a chinese restaurant. He rushed to it and ordered for a second time, never letting his eyes of the lit windows for more than fifteen seconds. Everything had to be perfect and heating a take out meal in the microwave was far from perfect. So a few minutes later, with his steaming hot boxes in one hand and drinks in the other, Adam walked straight in the building, forgetting his nervousness for a brief moment. But indeed, it was brief because when the young man had Kara's door in sight, he stopped dead in his track. He hesitated for a long moment, telling himself how stupid his idea was, before shrugging off that awful lack of confidence and stepping closer to the door. Exhaling loudly to gain courage, Adam finally knocked on the white piece of wood.

The young man heard steps coming closer to him and then nothing for a few seconds. He figured the young hero inside must have used her x-ray vision and began to lose hope. But when the door cracked tentatively open, Adam looked up with anxious eyes that met a hesitant and shy gaze.

"Hi." he tried awkwardly. "Can I come in?"

Kara said nothing but stepped away to let him pass. A faint breath of relief escaped Adam's lips as he walked inside.

"I didn't know if you already ate so I brought chinese." he started putting the bags on the table, still nervous. "And your favorite drink from Noonan's." the young man added with a hopeful but still faint smile before sipping on his own drink.

But Kara was still avoiding his eyes. She was happy and excited to see him and she felt sparkles in her heart that she hadn't felt in a while but the kryptonian was also sad and a bit angry. Her resentment was still there and she needed more time to deal with it. And maybe, maybe she felt a bit guilty for spending time with Mike. Kara didn't even know why she had opened her door to Adam. She had been so surprised to see him on the other side and had done her best to hide it. So she stayed silent until Adam handed her the drink. She took it and finally, she dared to look at him.

"Thank you." she simply said before taking a sip for formalities.

Adam observed her closely. He could see she wasn't too thrilled to see him. So Adam broke the show, broke the ice. He took the drink from Kara's hand and put it down with his own on the table, all of it with anticipation and nervousness building up in his body.

"I'm a jerk, I know it. And a horrible boyfriend and I'm so sorry for what I've done, for hurting you like this. I will never speak to Emily ever again. Please Kara, please. I love you so much and I understand now how stupid I am. Please forgi-"

Adam's rant was stopped abruptly by soft lips crashing against his as a warm and inviting hand grabbed his neck. It was sudden and rushed, teeth almost crashing. Adam was fast to recover from his surprise and instantly followed Kara in her action, bringing the young woman closer by grabbing her waist. Without thinking further, the kiss deepened and, between raged breaths and moans of pleasure and relief, the two lovers made their way to Kara's room. Full of lust and impatience, Adam took off her shirt while Kara started to unbutton his pants, never breaking the kiss. The kryptonian pushed Adam forward until his knees buckled against the edge of the bed. The young man fell backward, gladly pulling Kara with him. It was only then that they stopped kissing, stopped acting. Panting, they stared at eachother intensely. A full conversation was told only through their eyes. Kara was saying I forgive you while Adam was saying thank you. She was telling how much she had missed him while he was telling how deep he loved her.

This meant so much, this was so important. This moment was all they had been waiting for. A week only sufficed to make them realise just how much they depended on eachother, just how much they loved eachother. What they were living at the moment, that silent conversation trapped in a stare; it was a promise. There was no smiles, no grins, no smirks. Nothing. Just desire and relief.

Slowly, in contrast to their earlier fire, Adam tangled his fingers in Kara's hair, massaging her head for a second. Then, still at an incredible slow pace, he brought her face to his, closing the very few centimeters between them. Kara let herself go, forgetting everything, only acknowledging how much she needed to feel him. Their lips met in an amazingly gentle and passionate kiss. It was langourous and meaningful. Matching to their patient kiss, eyes closed the entire time, their hands wandered between their bodies like if they were exploring eachother for the first time again. Kara opened Adam's shirt and felt his torso rise and fall with passion against the tip of her fingers. Adam's hands were tracing random parterns on Kara's back, using his nails against her bare shoulders and only his fingers on her lower back, occasionally sliding on her sides and her thighs.

After long minutes spent only like this, kissing, eyes closed, discovering, Adam broke the contact and flipped them over with an incredible softness. For the first time, their eyes opened. And still without words, without smiles, they understood eachother. Adam took a moment to admire the young woman beneath him. It was just like at Noonan's; he stayed struck by the beauty of her face, her hair falling on each side of her head, and her blue eyes, like pearls of the ocean, simply looking at him. Adam lowered his head and brought his lips to the corner of her mouth. Kara didn't move, didn't breathe. A wave of air suddenly entered her lungs when the young man continued his excrutiating slow trail of kisses on her cheek, her jaw, just under her ear and down her neck to her clavicule. Kara could only close her eyes in pleasure as her head rolled backward and sank deeper into the mattress. A sigh of pleasure with a barely audible moan escaped her lips. And Adam didn't hear it, he felt it, sensing the vibrations as his lips brushed the part where Kara's throat met her bare chest.

Kara grabbed the sheets tightly, forcing herself not to move to let him do what he wanted to do, even if it was impossible. Because Kara knew. She knew just how much guilty Adam felt. She saw it in his eyes when he was apologising. Her lack of action wasn't selfish or opportunist. It was a sign of complete trust, something Adam desperately needed. So she tried to stay still and keep her hands away from anything that Adam was doing. Even if she wanted to pass her fingers in his hair, kiss his chest, nibble on his lower lip. But Kara knew she had done enough just by initiating all of this. She knew Adam. She knew that actions were more important than words, especially with him. So she let him, allowed him to redeem himself because if Adam couldn't see how much she trusted him, he wouldn't be comfortable around her.

A moan made its way through her lips as no efforts were made to hide it. The young woman couldn't remember being so arroused in her life. And Adam felt it and found himself in the same position. He surely wasn't about to stop now.

Coming to Kara's apartment, he hadn't expected to go that far with her at all. He had been ready for a talk, some cries and an awkwardly shared dinner with maybe, maybe a good night kiss at the end; but surely not what was happening right now. Adam couldn't believe that just minutes ago, he was a nervous mess ready to bury himself alive if Kara wouldn't forgive him. But she did. And now, he was determined to install this forgivness deep within her, to earn it, and to honor her like never before. Adam couldn't be more thankful. What would've happened if she hadn't accepted to see him, if she had refused to let him talk? But that was a question for later. Right now, the young man was lost in the moment and he could only imagine that Kara was too.

Adam continued his celebration, still slowly, still patient. Kara finally allowed herself to touch her lover. Both of her hands slid down his back going under his boxer short, and up to his shoulders. She moaned softly against Adam's mouth as his hands still wandered between her legs, well decided to make this an incredible night. They continued their slow dance for a few minutes, enjoying the contact, the pressure, the union. Once again, breaths became hard and sharp but this time Kara wasn't alone. Their eyes met and kept staring, sharing a connection, a sensation.

And after long minutes, for the first time, Kara smiled. It was genuine, full of love, desire and tenderness. Adam did the same as he caught her blue eyes. Still slightly panting, the young man laid next to the kryptonian. They stayed on their back, looking at eachother in silence, without a word. Just smiles.

And everything was forgotten because it didn't matter anymore. They were together, in the most intimate position a couple could be, happy. Sure Kara would have to talk to Adam about Mike just to be completely honest, even if litterally nothing happened. She had to tell him eventually because the young woman would feel guilty otherwise. In order to be equals, to get a fresh start and be together, she would do anything. But right now Kara wasn't thinking about it. Her mind was transfixed by the handsome man next to her, lying on the covers. After a long minute, she broke her stare and placed her head on his chest, resting one hand on his stomach. Adam instinctively wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I love you." Kara whispered.

It was simple. It was sincere. It actually surprised the young woman because of how sure and steady her voice sounded. But it was more than enough for Adam who sighed in relief and contempt as he squeezed Kara closer.

 **SSSSSSSSSSS**

Strangely, Adam woke up in the middle of the night a bit jumpy. Carefully staying as still as possible, the young man looked at the steady figure peacefully sleeping next to him. He smiled. Kara was beautiful, only lightened by the glow of the pale moon. Propping on his elbow, Adam pushed gently a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Kara's eyes suddenly opened, glaring straight at him.

"Wow!"

It was so unexpected that it startled Adam.

"You are in so much trouble." Kara threatened with a monotone, almost robotic voice

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." the young man quickly said, a bit alarmed by the tone.

They stayed staring at eachother for a suffocating moment. It's not that Adam was sustaining the glare Kara was giving him. He was petrified by its intensity and the danger it contained.

"You're going to pay for this." Kara started. "Your family first, and then, once you're the last of them, I will kill you."

"Kara, you're scaring me." Adam started as he began to put some distance between them. "Are you sleep talking? Are you dreaming?" he asked, concerned as fear began to grow

"Oh I'm not dreaming." the kryptonian stated with an evil smirk. "Enjoy while it last." she added before turning his back to him.

Adam stayed dumbstruck for a moment. And when he suddenly got the ability to move again, the young man jumped out of the bed, always keeping Kara in his line of sight. But she didn't seem to move for one bit. She just...was asleep? Adam didn't care she had super-speed and could crush him with her little finger. He had to do something. Spotting his phone on the night stand, the young man grabbed it and called Alex in a hurry, all the time never letting his eyes off Kara. And even when he started to talk on the phone, the young woman never moved.

"Alex, something's wrong with Kara." Adam whispered, in vain since Kara had super-hearing. "I don't know. She woke up in the middle of the night and made death threats...No, no she's here with me...I know it's weird. Just please come."

Just when he was about to hang up, Adam woke up once again in the bed, jolting awake with a gasp. So it was all a dream. It wasn't real. Panting, Adam felt a hand on his lap. Looking down, he saw Kara worriedly observing him, still a bit fuzzy.

"Nightmare?" she asked with a sleepy voice

"Yeah." Adam confirmed before lying back down. "But it's over now." he added with a small smile, still shaken by what he had experienced

"I don't think so."

Kara's voice came loud and clear, in the same monotone and automatic way than in the nightmare. Adam sat up right away and stared at her.

"What did you just say?" he asked, upset and anxious

"I said your nightmare isn't over. It's only beginning." she clarified.

Kara sat in the bed which resulted in Adam kicking the covers and jumping out of it.

"But you're not dreaming this time, neither am I." the kryptonian stated, looking dangerous.

The panic only grew in Adam as his eyes widened to what was apparently his worst fear. Why everytime he thought everything was fine in his life, especially with Kara, why some psycho would always ruin it and hurt her? Adam took a few steps back, holding his hands in front of him in defense.

"Kara, I think you're sick or something might be wrong with you. So let's get to the DEO, ok?" he pleaded carefully, never forgetting how dangerous Kara could be.

The young woman stepped out of the bed but stayed on her side of the room. Her glare, almost black due to the weak light, and the white glow of the moon coming from the window behind her only added to the threat and intimidation. She stayed unmoving for a few seconds before starting to walk around the bed. Adam continued to back away, fear eating him from the inside, until his back touched the wall. He was trapped.

But Kara didn't followed him. Instead, she went to the living-room. Fearing the worst for his family, a spark of courage flooded Adam's body, and quickly, he was in the larger room with her. Kara suddenly spun to face him, looking like she was about to slash his throat.

"I won't let you get out of here." he said with a strong voice, trying to convice himself he could

"Really?" Kara cocked her head with an evil grin. "And what are you going to do? I'm unstoppable." she added taking a step closer.

This time, Adam didn't budge, didn't flinch. He wanted to show her he wasn't afraid and even if he was going to die, he would never let his family get murdered without acting. Especially when Kara wasn't herself and would take the blame for the rest of her life.

"This is not you. Just like when you were under the red kryptonite, you have to believe me. Please!" Adam exclaimed, desperate and afraid

"Nothing you can do or say is going to change my mind." Kara spat. "Now if you'll escuse me, I'm going to pay a visit to the Queen of all Media." she added with deep voice.

But when the young woman turned to the window, still in her pajamas, a scream of rage filled Adam's lungs and he lunched himself to her. Kara wasn't prepared and the shock made her fall on the ground with Adam on top of her. All his efforts to keep his girlfriend pinned to the floor were in vain. Kara easily grabbed him by the arms and lifted them. Standing up again, it scared Adam even more that the young woman was calm and deliberate. In an attempt of last hope, he lunched his fist to her face, barely moving it. The pain he felt at the contact and the laugh that escaped from her mouth made him regret his decision but Adam wasn't about to give up. If he couldn't stop Kara from leaving, at least he could make sure she wouldn't leave without him. Once again attacking her, the young man tried to grab Kara firmly by the shoulders. Once again, what was he thinking?

Kara had stopped laughing. Her face became more serious and she was visibly annoyed by the human. He was wasting her time after all. Easily lifting Adam in the air, Kara slamed him on the floor. She couldn't help but admire his resolution because even pinned to the cold surface, he was still debating her grip. To block him and end all of this distraction, Kara straddled Adam, blocking his arms with tight hands wrapped around his wrists.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stop right now." she spat very close to his face

"Kara! Wake up!" Adam yelled in despair. "Please you have to wake up." he begged, almost crying.

The kryptonian smiled mischievously. And then, she lifted her right arm and sealed her hand into a dangerous fist. Thinking about all the wonderful moments they had spent together and seeing, from the corner of his eye, the empty chinese boxes and Noonoan's cups, Adam accepted his fate. The young man closed his eyes; he didn't want to see Kara kill him. He heard her take one last breath to prepare her final punch and waited. Adam felt her left hand slip from his arm to his chest, pressing hard so he wouldn't move. He was ready, and so was she.

A single shot lightened the dark. It rang, loud, deafening. Then, Adam felt a deadweight fall on top of him. His eyes shot open and met a mass of blonde hair and when he looked up, he saw Alex standing over them, in shock. Her eyes were wide open, staring at her unmoving sister, a smocking gun trapped in her hands still pointing at its target.

Adam reacted first. Quickly extracting himself from under Kara, he turned her body gently. A wave of relief flooded his entire being when he saw her breathe. That's when Alex found the strength to move. Kneeling on the floor, she began to examine her doings. The bullet had hit Kara in the shoulder and the shock was probably responsible for her loss of counsciousness.

"I'm so sorry." the agent breathed out. "I'm so sorry."

"We need to get her to the DEO." Adam said with a surprisingly strong voice

"Yes, right. They're already on the way."

The response came shaky and guilty. Alex wasn't one to lose her cool during stressful situations. But shooting her own sister with a kryptonite bullet was hands down the hardest and most traumatic thing she had ever done. Later, Alex would get angry and work without stopping to take the true responsibles down. And she would make a promise to Kara, to herself: their fall was going to be painful.

 **AN:** **Few! that was hard to write!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review and to take a look at the other stuff I posted today.**

 **Next, at the DEO, Alex and the team will have to find what is wrong with Kara and fast because things get weird**


	8. Chapter 8

Before she could even open her eyes, as her mind and body were starting to wake up, Kara felt like a familiar sensation. Uncomfortable, but familiar. When the kryptonian finaly opened her eyes, she found herself restrained on a steel table with kryptonite cuffs around her wrists and ankles. More than that, Kara quickly found out why it all felt so familiar. She was indeed at the DEO in the same room they had kept her during their first encounter, exactly where she found out her own sister had been lying to her for years.

Starting to panic, Kara fought the restrains which only caused her to yelp as a wave of pain crossed her shoulder. Looking at it the best she could, the young woman only saw bits of bandages here and there where her shirt wasn't covering her skin. What the hell had happened to her?

 **SSSSSSSSSS**

"Tell us what happened." J'onn demanded Adam, who was sitting around the round DEO table with Alex silently standing next to him

"We were sleeping and I woke up from a nightmare...or what I thought was a nightmare." the young man started, still shocked. "That's when I called Alex." he added turning to look at the agent

"What was the call about?" the director asked carefully, noticing the woman he considered his daughter seemed distant and closed

"At that point? Just that Kara was acting strange, not herself." Adam answered. "Then something weird happened."

"Weird how?" Alex questionned with what was visibly the last bit of her strength

"After she threatened my mother and my brother, I like blacked out." Adam started to explain, confusion fully settled on his face. "I woke up in the bed again and Kara was there. She comforted me at first but then she made those death threats again. Could she be affected by red kryptonite again?"

"Putting the threats aside. How was she different?"

"There was no intonation in her voice. She sounded like a robot."

"So no red kryptonite then." Hank concluded

"But what could trigger Kara like that? I mean she has no reason to attack, let alone kill anyone?" Alex wondered, trying to wash away some guilt by investing herself in the conversation

"You said she wanted to leave immediately after waking up." Hank pointed to Adam

"Yeah. And at first she didn't mind to um...stay with me a little longer." he explained, tripping on his words since Kara had basically played with him. "But then, she seemed annoyed that I was trying to stop her and she..."

Adam couldn't finish his sentence. The splint on his hand and the bruises on his arms were enough to tell the story.

"Whatever is making her like this doesn't want her to fail." J'onn said, leaning on the table, thinking

"I think it's safe to assume Non's partisants are behind this." Alex proposed, mimicking the martian

"But why targetting my mother and Carter?"

"Because they're close to Kara." J'onn stated. "They want her to be alone to better defeat her. And if she's the one leading to her own fall, it's all bonus for them."

"Sir." Vasquez interrupted. "Supergirl's awake."

"Let's go." the director instructed before heading towards the room.

Alex didn't follow him right away, slightly panicked at the idea of facing her sister. When she caught up with J'onn, scampering behind him, the martian didn't seem to budge, caught in his own thoughts. The two agents, walked through the hallways in silent until they arrived in front of the room where Kara was held. Alex stopped dead as a shiver went from the bottom of her spine to the top of her head.

"J'onn." she called, causing him to face her. "I can't do this. Not again." the agent added, tears in the eyes

"Alex..." the director sighed with a look of compassion

"No I just...I can't. I'm sorry." she breathed out before leaving in a hurry.

Alex couldn't bear seeing Kara like this. Not after all the pain it caused when she was under the influence of red kryptonite. And it wasn't just that. Alex couldn't stomach herself for shooting her sister. So seeing Kara, not being herself and wounded because of her would be too much.

As Alex disappeared from J'onn's sight, Adam came his way with a concerned look. The young man stopped in front of him and started to fidget nervously.

"Before you go in there... I have to warn you." he started with all the seriousness in the world. "Don't trust anything she says. One second she's normal and the next she wants to kill you."

"It'll be alright." J'onn assured, not only for Adam but also for himself.

On that note, the martian turned his back to the young man and opened the door. Immediately, a pair of frightened blue eyes looked at him. Trying to stay professional, he sat on a stool near the table.

"J'onn, what is this? Why am I here?" Kara asked pulling gently on the cuffs so she wouldn't hurt more

"You don't remember?" the director asked harshly, the tone so surprising that it took the kryptonian a second to process everything

"Of course I remember! Where is Adam? Is he ok?" she asked in a hurry, feeling frustration building up. "And why am I tied up?"

"He's safe...away from you." J'onn answered calmer than before. Seeing Kara like this again really hurt. "Do you know how you got infected? Do you even know what's happening to you?"

"What, me? No! There has to be a mistake. Adam is the one who's sick!" Kara snapped with force, actually surprising J'onn, causing him to glance at her wound and wince

"There's no point in lying. We have proof of what happened in your apartment." the director started, trying to keep his cool. "And there's no point in fighting. You're not getting out of this room." he added before standing up to leave

"No! You don't understand!" Kara shouted, this time battling the restrains with all her strength. "Let me go! I have to get out of here! Let me out!" she yelled at J'onn's back.

The martian couldn't look at her. Not when she was like this.

"We'll find a way. I promise." he wispered to himself.

Closing his eyes in defeat for a second, he opened the door and left for good, hearing Kara's scream behind him. The young woman continued to pull on the kryptonite cuffs as hard as she could, ignoring the shouting pain in her shoulder. Lifting her head as hight as possible above the table, doing the same with her wrists and her legs, Kara fought so hard, with such rage, that her face quickly became red. She rapidly lacked oxygen and after a few more seconds, her body collapsed back on the steel table, panting, searching for air as black spots were dancing in front of her eyes. A tear of pain rolled down her cheek as Kara thought about her failed mission. It took a good three minutes for her to regain her calm, to get used to the added pain. But when the young woman felt somehow comfortable again, she opened her eyes with a dangerous determination, face filling with frustration.

She had to get out of there.

 **SSSSSSSSSS**

Adam had tried to stay behind the door of the interrogation room, hoping to get as much details as he could. However, after a minute, Kara's screams had become to much for him. So now he was searching for Alex. And without surprise, he found her in her lab. But seeing her sitting at the desk, head in hands with no work next to her alerted him enough.

"Hey..." Adam said, knocking gently on the glass door.

Alex didn't react right away. The agent sniffed and wiped a single tear with her fingers before turning to face him.

"You're ok?" the young man asked entering further in the room

"Do I look like it?" Alex snapped, taking him a bit aback but regretting it right away. "Sorry... It's hard for everyone." she added sheepishly

"Wanna talk about it?" Adam offered, knowing he needed it as well before sitting on the cot

"I...I just..." the woman tried but didn't seem to find the right words. "I can't believe this is happening all over again." she finally said, waving her arms

"Me too..." Adam agreed but let Alex do the talking

"After the red kryptonite I thought that was it. I thought we could live our life because that was the worst that could ever happen and now those rogue kryptonians show up and spread chaos all over again." she complained, letting her frustration and sadness out

"You know, I hate to say this but... Kara scared the hell out of me tonight. Thank you, for saving me." Adam said, trying to express his feeling without being too harsh.

But his words didn't seem to agree with Alex. The woman glared at him with wet frustrated eyes and stood up quickly before turning her back at him. It surprised Adam, not sure of why Alex was reacting like that. But when he saw her passing a hand through her hair, using all her strength to not choke on her own tears, he understood.

"Alex...I'm sorry-"

"I don't need your forgiveness!" the agent snapped before facing him again, angry. "I need Kara's" she added a bit more calm, a hand on her hip and the other extended in front of her.

Adam looked at her with compassion and stood up.

"I'm sure she w-" the young man tried again only to be interrupted

"I shot her, Adam! I shot my own sister without a second thought." Alex choked. "What does that say about me, huh? How can you be ok with it?"

"You're a good person, Alex. You did what you had to do, the right thing to do." he started, getting closer to Alex until he could take her by the shoulders. "Listen, if you hadn't shot Kara, I wouldn't be alive. Just imagine how she would've felt after waking up."

"Assuming we find a way to cure her..." Alex countered, hanging her head in defeat

"Hey, I'm sure we'll get through this. We always find a way." Adam promised, ducking his head to see Alex, causing her to look up with wet eyes

"You sound like my sister." she joked with a faint smile

"Well she does have a powerful effect on people." the young man smiled back.

Their moment got interrupted by J'onn clearing his throat. The two humans looked at him with anticipation and fear, asking a million questions just with their eyes.

"How did it go?" Alex was the first to ask

"Not very well." J'onn stated, defeated. "But I didn't really expect to get answers anyway."

"What did she say?" Adam questionned, crossing his arms with worry

"You were right. She'll go to great length to get out of here. She even claimed you were the sick one." the director explained, causing Alex and Adam to look at each other with a shared concern. "All Kara wants is to break free and she's hurting herself trying. That's why we will limit her interactions with other agents."

"But I want to see her." Adam said, suddenly alert

"J'onn is right... We can't let her hurt herself more than she already is." Alex started, not bothering hiding her own guilt. "And if she's calmer alone then we have to stay out of there."

"Fine..." Adam finally conceded

 **SSSSSSSSSS**

"You know you can't stay here, right?"

Adam, who was sitting against the wall in front of the room holding Kara, looked up to see Alex standing over him, arms crossed.

"I don't really know where to go right now." he answered, looking back blankly at the ground.

Alex thought for a moment and sat next to him, sighing, before resting her arms on her knees.

"How about going to your mother's and get some rest? I think after the night we just had...We all need some." the agent advised, seeing how Adam was still shaken

"It's weird but...I feel like I have to be here." Adam started, clearly conflicted with his own thoughts. "After what we went through, last night Kara and I were on the rails again. She forgave me and we were going to be happy together again. Now, if she's stuck here then I feel like I have to be there for her, if not with her since she wants to kill me at the moment." he added with a lighter note.

"Yeah...I get that." was all Alex could say.

They both loved Kara in their own way but one thing was sure; their love for her was unconditional. The two sat there for a moment, in silence. At one point, Alex stopped staring at the closed door like Adam was, and leaned her head back against the wall with a sigh. She closed her eyes and thought for a long minute. She tried to make sense of it all. It just seemed so crazy. Alex couldn't wait to put the rogue kryptonians, those who had been ruining many lives for months, behind bars for good. After that, the agent thought about what their next move would be. Obviously she had messed with their plans when she shot Kara. Not that she was too happy with it but at least it stuck one more pin in their butt. Eventually, Alex gave up for the night. The day was almost there and she still hadn't slept. Actually no one had slept yet. That's when she thought about one of the dearest person to Kara.

"I should call Astra." she said, opening her eyes, her head still resting against the wall

"You're sure about that?" Adam asked, now looking at her

"Yeah, I mean she would want to be there for her niece... And she more than helped when Kara was under." Alex justified as it was obvious. "Don't you think it's a good idea?"

"It could be risky." Adam started, causing Alex to look at him a bit confused but also curious. "I mean we still don't know what's causing Kara to act like this and come on...Do you really expect Astra to listen to J'onn and stay away from Kara?" the remark caused Alex to re-think her idea. "And imagine Kara's reaction. I'm sure she would do anything to rally her aunt to her and we all know how she tried to bring up J'onn against me."

"Maybe you're right..." Alex conceded, looking at her feet for a second before standing up. "Now do me a favour and get some sleep." she added, extending her hand.

Adam sent her a small smile and accepted the offer. Grabbing her hand, the young man stood up and left, certainly towards the dorm and absolutely not leaving the DEO. Alex watched him go away before looking at the door. Shaking her head with a sigh, she forced herself to leave and headed to her office, hoping to catch a couple hours of sleep of her own.

 **AN:** **First of all I am sorry for the delay but I have exams next month and I'm super busy. So the updates might become more sporadic.**

 **Don't forget to review, it's always nice. And even if I have a lot of work I'll take two minutes to respond to you.**

 **Next, the team gets new results and might even find a cure for Kara ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Any news on Supergirl?" J'onn asked, entering one of the DEO's labs. There, Alex and a couple of doctors and other scientists were working on all kinds of samples collected from Kara.

"Actually sir, yes." Alex started, taping on her tablet to show pictures on a computer screen. "We discovered these in Supergirl's blood."

"What is it?" the director questionned, putting his fists on his hips

"Nanites." the agent answered

"Kara has robots inside of her?"

The question was asked with such innoncence, with such worry and fear, and it was so sudden, that it actually startled Alex and J'onn. The martian turned only to reveal Adam standing in the doorway. Alex didn't know quite what to do so she returned to her explanation.

"We don't know what they do yet but one thing is sure...there's a lot of them."

"Any idea on how they ended up in Supergirl's blood?" J'onn asked, still trying to keep his increasing concern in check

"No. Not yet." Alex admitted, a bit defeated. "We need more time and this technology is really advanced."

"Keep digging then." the martian instructed before leaving, almost bumping into Adam.

He didn't get the time to make two steps that the young man caught up with him.

"Hey I need to talk to Kara." the young man said in a hurry

"I thought I was clear about her not having visitors." the martian growled, still walking

"But maybe I can get through to her. Maybe I can resonate with her." Adam begged

"You know the risks, she could hurt herself or could use the occasion to escape."

"Please J'onn-"

"Don't call me that here!" the director whispered angrily as he spun on his heals suddenly and placed a finger on Adam's chest

"Sorry. I'm sorry." the young man quickly said, holding his hands up. "I'm just... I need to see her." he added, desperate and sad. "And we don't know if she's going to react to me the way she reacted to you."

"Do I need to remind you that Supergirl wants to kill you?" J'onn pointed, annoyed and upset, earning a sigh from Adam

"Listen, in the apartment she was calm, she never got angry. Maybe Kara will react better if I am the one to talk to her. And who knows... we might get more information on her condition."

J'onn sighed heavily, thinking with his fists on his hips. After a few seconds, the martian looked up as he pointed his index to Adam, supporting what he was about to say.

"Ok but at the first sign, you get out of there. And no contacts."

"Thank you." Adam stated with relief.

Almost running, the young man quickly arrived in front of the infamous door. The guard posted in front of him instantly blocked the way. Adam was about to protest when the agent stepped away, having seen his superior's nod from a few meters away. The young man sighed to give himself courage and stepped closer to the door. When he opened it, he saw Kara, lying on the steel table, staring at the ceiling. Adam sat on the stool and looked at her for a few seconds as she seemed to want to ignore him for the time being. Adam could only imagine how uncomfortable that table was. And the pain brought by the injured shoulder coupled with the kryptonite cuffs had to be awful to bear. His eyes landed on Kara's face. Somehow she seemed to sustain the pain with an incredible capacity. Only the dark rings under her eyes indicated of her fatigue.

"I was wondering when you would show up." the kryptonian said, startling Adam, before turning her head to look at him. "I was beginning to think the humans were smart enough to stay away from me but I guess I gave them to much credit."

Adam didn't know how to respond. And it was weird the way Kara was acting. She didn't look like a robot this time, not as much anyway. She seemed...more alive in her expressions but still had that automatic tone somehow.

"You're not going to lie to me the way you did with J'onn?" he asked carefully, a bit of defiance in his voice

"It's useless with you; you already know the truth. If I want to get out of here, I have to install doubt. And what better way than discrediting you? The only witness."

"They know they can't trust you. We all do." Adam started, getting a bit more confidence. "And I wasn't the only one. Alex saw you trying to kill me."

"So she's the one who shot me. Interesting. I didn't think she would have the guts to do it."

"You don't think that. This isn't you." Adam said gently, causing Kara to snort. "Please Kara. Come back to me."

"But I'm right here." the young woman mocked with her eyes but in all seriousness with her voice.

Adam sighed. At the moment it was the only way to forget the anger that was building up in his body.

"Do you have any information on how you got infected? We found nanites in your blood. Do you have any idea on how they got here?" Adam asked, pleading.

But it was in vain. Kara kept looking at him with pitty and disgust and chuckled.

"Please Kara I know you're in there somewhere." he begged.

After a few seconds, Kara's face changed drastically. She became terrified and desperate at the same time. Sweet features crowled back onto her face, stepping on those hard, mean expressions. A spark of hope suddenly settled in Adam, bringing back a certain light that hadn't been there for a long time.

"Adam I can't stay in here any longer. I'm so tired." she said as a tear threatened to fall

"I know." he breathed out, caressing her forehead

"You have to get me out of here." Kara pleaded

"I can't do that, I'm sorry." Adam almost cried

"But the pain it's too much and the kryptonite is making me sick." Kara whimpered. "If I tell you what I know, will you help me out of here? I have to get out."

"Sure I will help you. I promise. But I can't get you out until we know you're cured." Adam insisted

"Well at least I tried." Kara gave up, bored, suddenly returning to her determined and robotic self, causing Adam to stand up in panic.

She took pleasure watching Adam's hopes getting crushed under her words. So much pleasure that an evil laugh escaped her lips.

"How could you be so stupid?" she spat with force. "Did you really think I was going to beg for your help after what you did to me? After you crushed my heart with your lies? When I get out of here I'll take great pleasure in watching those you love die." Kara promised, tugging on the restains to be more impressive as Adam backed up, terrified, until he met the wall. "Now get me out of here and I guarantee their deaths will be quick. Get me out of here!" she yelled, pulling harder on the cuffs. "Let me out!"

Adam couldn't take it anymore and Kara was hurting herself. He ran out of the room and slamed the door shut behind him, panting. Adam barely acknowledged the guard asking him if he was alright and walked away, fast. The terror of watching Kara making deaths threats, again, the hurt of hearing her despising him for a kiss. All of it only brought rage to Adam. Stopping to catch his breath, his eyes landed on the gun of one the agents in the control room. Determination settled on Adam's face. It was time to act.

 **SSSSSSSSSSS**

Alex put down her coffee and extended her arms on the side before resting her hands on the counter. Hanging her head low, she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. A few seconds later, Vasquez entered the break-room and served herself a coffee. If Alex heard her walking in she didn't react. But Vasquez, however, noticed the silence and the obvious trouble in her friend. Walking closer, the agent was about to put a comforting hand on Alex's back but thought otherwise.

"Are you ok?" she asked gently, causing her to look up

"Yes. I'm fine." Alex lied

"You know, I saw you walking by Supergirl's cell a bunch of time. And I know Hanshaw put a no visitors restriction but you clearly want to go in there." Susan pointed with an understanding look

"I want to." Alex confirmed with a surprising steady voice. "But I can't." she choked.

The look on her face broke Susan's heart. The agent let out an "oh" of sadness and compassion before closing the distance between them. Vasquez wrapped her arms protectively around Alex. She didn't care if they were at the DEO, in a room where everyone could see, or even that Alex was her superior. She didn't care about any of that because she was her friend and she really needed a hug. And the first indication of that was simply Alex passing her arms behind Susan's back and brought her hands up to her shoulders, gripping the fabric of her shirt tightly.

As good as the moment felt, it got interrupted by someone clearling their throat. Alex let go of her anchor and carefully conceled her emotions before turning to look at the intruder. It was Adam.

"Sorry to interrupt."

"It's ok." Alex assured, glad she could drop the act of the strong leader for a few more minutes. "Thank you." she said to Vasquez, putting a friendly hand on her shoulder.

The agent nodded and left the two alone.

"What uh..What is it?" Alex asked, dealing with her sadness, awkwardly searching what to do with her hands

"I wanted to thank you for listening to me last night. I guess I really needed it."

A slight smile crossed Alex's face right before a nervous chuckle escaped her lips. The sight brought a grin to Adam's lips.

"What is it?" he asked, curious but also a bit confused

"You know, it's funny." Alex started, pointing her idex at him, a smile still on her face. "Up to few days ago, I was still considering punching you a couple of times for what you did to Kara."

"Wow...ok. What changed your mind?" Adam questionned, suddenly wondering if he should stand so close to the highly trained secret agent

"Well we've only known each other for a few months but it's clear that the love Kara has for you is mutual, for one. And when I found you at her place last night, I figured that for you to be there in the middle of the night...something good might have happened."

"Yeah..." Adam breathed out with a shy smile as he recalled the magical events.

A silence settled in the room as neither really knew what to say. However it quickly became awkward.

"And I wanted to tell you that if you ever needed to talk...I'm here to listen too." Adam promised

"I have no doubt about it." Alex smiled.

What she did next surprised Adam a lot. The agent stepped closer to him and pulled him in a hug. Just recovering from his stupor, the young man reciprocated. But as soon as his arms touched Alex's back, hers felt suddenly very tight around his chest. Adam let out breath of surprise as Alex kinda hurt him a little.

"I feel like I have to do this and I guess I should've done it a lot sooner. But if ever hurt Kara again, I won't hesitate." she threatened in his ear

"Ok, ok. Understood. Loud and clear. Now I need to breathe again." Adam said a bit scared.

Alex released her prisonner and fixed his shirt. Adam chuckled nervously and watched the agent leave the break-room. He sighed heavily to regain his composure before pourring himself a much deserved coffee. This wasn't going to be easy.

 **SSSSSSSSSS**

The DEO was a lot calmer during luch break and while the majority of the agents and staff were eating, Alex and her team were still working. That left Adam alone with no supervision. It was the perfect time to bring back Kara.

The young man walked as naturaly as possible. An easy task since now it was common to see him, a civilian, roaming the DEO's hallways. Stopping in front of the armoury, Adam pulled something out of his pocket. Alex Danvers' access card. Looking around one more time, he entered the small room and immediately found what he was looking for. On a shelf, taking an entire part of the wall, a collection of kryptonite blades was exposed. Adam chose a twenty-five centimeters long dagger. Hidding it in his jeans, he exited the room as quickly and quietly as he came in. Adam dropped Alex's card, missing his backpocket without realising it.

The young man continued his raid across the DEO until he arrived at his final destination. The agent posted in front of the door was about to stop Adam from going further when he punched him square in the jaw. Taken by surprise, the guard fell hard on the floor, uncounscious. Adam reached his pocket only to find it was empty. Never losing his focus, he stole the guard's pass, opened the door and dragged his body inside, closing it behind him.

"Finally decided to help me." Kara said, unimpressed, watching the scene with amusement

"Yes. But not the way you think."

Adam suddenly pulled the knife and held it close to Kara's face. An instantaneous terror settled within her and she did not even think to hide it.

"What are you doing?" she asked panicked

"Kara, I know you're in there. I know whatever it is you can fight it." Adam pleaded, holding the dagger closer to her face.

The small cry that escaped the young woman's lips made Adam weak in his knees but he had to do it. He had to bring his love back. Kara was pulling on the restrains, not caring about the pain in her wrists because the dizziness and the burning sensation that came with the dagger was far worse, extending her neck as far as she could, trying to get away somehow.

"Stop it! You're hurting me!"

"Maybe it'll bring you back!" Adam yelled, rage and frustration out of control.

That's when Kara became truly terrified. He seemed lost, possessed.

"That's how you love me? So now you're going to kill me!" the kryptonian spat

"I'm doing this because I love you, Kara! If I can't bring you back then I can't have you at all."

Adam's face was red, the tears sliding down his face met the corner of his mouth, occasionally mixing with saliva. He was crazy, insane. And as the last veil of hesitation disappeared, Adam's grip on the knife tightened. Kara saw the resolution on his face and she didn't think it was possible but her heartrate fastened even more. Her eyes grew wide and a scream prepared to exit her lungs.

"Adam, no!" she yelled as the green light came closer to her face.

But he continued. And he blocked her mouth with his hand. Adam forced the blade onto her face and pressed harder, causing a muffled scream of agony to fill the room.

"Come back to me, please." he begged. "Come Back!"

When he retreated the knife and his hand, Kara inhaled sharply, trying to catch her breath as her vision began to blurry.

"You'll never get what you want." she said with a cracked voice, defiance in her eyes.

Adam inhaled with rage and placed the blade on her skin and his hand on her mouth once again. Kara squeezed her eyes shut, arching back from the pain. That's when it got worse. Adam angled the blade just a little, just enough to pierce the skin of Kara's neck. A trickle of bright red blood slid along the green dagger before continuing it's route down her neck. This was going to be very long but Adam would never back down.

 **SSSSSSSSSS**

"You found something?" J'onn asked as he entered the lab

"Yes. We know what the nanites are doing." Alex stated, showing the results on her tablet. "They're not affecting her directly. They are emitters, sending out a signal."

"A signal? To what?" the director questionned

"Agent Danvers." an agent interrupted. "I found this by the armoury." he said, handing her her pass

"The armoury? I didn't go there today." Alex stated in confusion before an awful truth hit her. " Oh my God, Adam." she breathed out with a sudden panic.

Rushing out of the lab, quickly followed by J'onn, Alex ran as fast as she could to the armoury. A flash of terror went through her eyes as she noticed one of the blades was missing. The agent grabbed a taser gun on her way out and ran even faster towards Kara's cell. There, Alex kicked the door open only to find Adam leaning above a screaming Kara, torturing her. He stepped away, surprised of being interrupted.

"Drop the knife!" the agent ordered, pointing the gun at him

"No, you don't understand!" Adam countered, looking back and forth between a barely conscious Kara and a very angry Alex

"Drop it!"

Adam stared at Alex for too long seconds, clearly conflicted. It was the only way to save Kara, to bring peace to her. He knew she would always be suffering, no matter how much, he just knew that the pain would never go away. Supergirl was ruining her life and she wasn't even realizing it. Then, Adam himself hurt her and brought more pain. But Adam didn't want Kara to suffer. That was the last thing he ever wanted. It was his mission, his goal, his purpose to release her from any pain. And since Kara would never give up on being Supergirl, he was the one who had to save her. But Alex was trying to stop him in his mission. She was trying to ruin everything. And while Adam knew he would never be able to beat her, Kara was weak and at his mercy. So he made the most logical choice. The choice that would allow him to fulfil his mission and then join Kara in a world of peace and serenity.

With a sceam of rage, Adam lifted the dagger and surged forward, aiming for Kara's heart. But Alex was faster, the taser gun was faster. Adam felt the electricity running through his veins, his muscles. His cry of pain only lasted an instant as he became trapped in his own convulsing body. Soon enough, the electricity ceased and he fell to the ground, dropping the knife on the table as he went.

As soon as the threat had been eliminated, Alex rushed over Kara and threw the dagger away before placing two fingers on her pulse point.

"Kara, can you hear me?" she asked in a hurry, full of concern.

The young kryptonian found it incredibly hard to focus but after a moment her eyes found her sister. Or at least a face that she thought resembled her sister's. She could vaguely see her, everything around was fuzzy. She felt something, someone, touching her. And then her wrists and ankles were free.

"Adam..." Kara only managed with a cracked voice.

Then someone called her name, she wasn't even sure who. But it didn't matter because her eyes closed by themselves and then she wasn't able to hear or feel anything.

 **AN:** **Thanks for reading!**

 **So here's the big twist! What did you guys think? Was it good? Did you expect it? I tried to hide it as good as I could but I also dropped slight hints in the previous chapters. Like the thing with the mission for example. Don't forget to tell me in the reviews or by PM. I will gladly reply ;)**

 **Next, there will be a bit of explanation on the whole nanites thing and maybe the return of Astra. I'm not sure yet if I'll bring her back next chapter or the one after. And I'm also open to suggestion**


End file.
